


The Four Beings are arriving!

by MistressNienna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressNienna/pseuds/MistressNienna
Summary: "Tom, My Love…how long must we continue this charade?" I'm doing a total re-doing of the whole lot, different pairing and creatures.this is under re write and is posted to allow you to read the original before i begin to upload the new chapters.





	The Four Beings are arriving!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thanks all my readers for their kind and supporting reviews, there helps me continue! You should give yourself a shoulder clap for the good work at inspiring me and being my muse *Kiss* Love you all and hope to continue to please you.  
> Notice! When Tommy talks while inside their mind (his Room) it will look like this; "blab la bla."  
> Quick notice, when Voldemort is talking Snake the words will have 3 'S' when he speaks as Voldemort to others there will be only 2 'S' but when he is Tom it will only be names that have extra 'S' as if he's hissing it in a purring way – please tell me if it's too confusing and I'll drop it in the future and correct it in this chapter, thank you. Hope you enjoy !
> 
> this will not be continued here, I'm writing it again from the start and will link the new work here.

Lord Voldemort sat in his Throne Room with all of his followers; they were waiting for Severus to return from a meeting with Albus. Tonight was Harry Potter's seventeen's birthday so finally he could bring the boy to the Manor where he belonged and he only had to wait a few hours, by then the Shield around his house would shatter - if only Severus could convince Albus that the Dark Lord was away and wouldn't be back before early morning, then they would have hours to explain everything to Harry.

/Massster … I bring good newsss …/ Voldemort looked down to his right as Nargini came sliding from a hatch in the corner where she had her nest.

/What isss it, my friend?/ Voldemort reached down and stroked her on the head while she coiled the rest of her body under herself. /Hasss it happened?/ Nargini gave a short nod at where Voldemort stood up and she uncoiled and slide back to the corner.

/Yesss Massster … my egg hatched a moment ago … ssshe'sss beautiful and will sssuit Young Massster perfectly… / Voldemort beamed as he went down on his knees, opening the hatch he saw Nargini's baby girl; she had her mother's patterns along her body but instead of the normal coloring of a Anaconda this girl was pitch black and the patterns were silver like, giving her a glittering look whenever she moved.

/Ssshe isss perfect, my friend … you've done very well./ Voldemort gave Nargini one of his rare kisses on the head and she hissed in pleasure to the praise.

/Thank you Massster … will you let Young Massster name her?/ Voldemort nodded as he studied the tiny snake … or tiny compared to her mother, just then the baby snake woke from its power nap and uncoiled. Nargini moved closer and you could see her daughter was following every movement, Voldemort stayed silent as he waited for Nargini to introduce him. /My Baby … I have brought sssome who wantsss to meet you …/ the tiny snake turned its head towards Voldemort and studied him with her unnatural white eyes there had black streaks in them. /Thisss isss Tom … he isss my Massster … you will sssoon get your own Massster who will alssso name you …/

/Hallo my Beauty …/ Voldemort held out a hand for her to sniff and also to slide up of if she wanted to.

/Hallo Tom … Massster of my Mother./ she moved up into his hand before coiled around his wrist twice with her head resting on the back of his hand and half of her body hanging down. /When will my Massster arrive to name me?/

/Sssoon my Beauty and I know he will love you but for now you mussst ssstay in here where it's sssafe./ She glanced at her mother, who was keeping a close watch over her. /I'll bring him the day after tomorrow at the leasst…/

/Can I tassste you Tom?/ Voldemort chuckled, remembering Nargini asking the same thing when she hatched.

/I'm afraid not, my Beauty … you're going to have to wait, you're Bonding with your Massster that way ssso you can't bide me but have patience./ She flicked her tongue at his hand before moving back to her small nest.

/Bring him sssoon./ With that she closed her eyes and ignored them, Voldemort chuckled again while Nargini glared at her very rude daughter. He gave Nargini one more kiss before closing the hatch, as he walked back to his throne he saw Lucius on his knees - waiting for permission to speak.

"Yess Luciuss?"

"My Lord, Severus is back. Shall I call him in?" Voldemort nodded and Lucius stood gracefully before walking over to open one of the double doors. "Severus, come on in. he is ready now." Severus stepped inside and with much speed - still with grace - feel to his knees in front of his Lord; head bowed.

"Sseveruss, were you ssucessfull?"" Severus lifted his head and when given a nod from Voldemort, he stood up.

"Yes My Lord, Albus will wait four hours as he is rather busy himself with a surprise party for Potter at Hogwarts.

"That's good newss Sseveruss, my friend. We'll leave in one hour so get yoursselvess ready - only the inner circle will be going." Severus and the rest bowed deeply to the orders. "The resst of you can go home, I won't need you for a while - now get out of my ssight!" Noises followed his last order as they all ran out; fearing his wand and the scary smile on his face. "Sseveruss, did you make the potion?"

"Yes My Lord. Is there anything you want done before take-off?"

"No, you and Luciuss sstayss while the resst of you goess to the Hall and wait there - now!" Lucius shared a telling glance with a smirking Severus while the rest of the Inner Circle left in a heap of ropes. Ones they were alone, Voldemort closed his eyes and slowly he started to change; Hair started to grow down past his shoulders and was dark brown but almost seemed black, eyes turned to the clearest sky blue and his snake-like features gave away to that of a slightly older Tom Riddle than the one Harry saw in the Chamber in Second Year. "Now, Luciuss My Pet … come to me." Lucius shivered with a glare at a now chuckling Severus before going up the three steps to sit by the man's feet; head resting in the man's lap. "Sseveruss, come and undress our Pet. I want to see his lovely body and then you can undress me before you do yourself."

"With pleasure My Lord …" Severus walked up behind a shivering Lucius, the biggest smirk gracing his features. "Does my Lord wish it slow or quick?"

"Slow …" Severus pulled his Lover up to stand, pressing himself close to the still shivering Lucius; he circled his arms around Lucius's torso, gliding his hands down the sides which made Lucius moan low. Severus pulled Lucius's long hair over one shoulder before attacking the neck with his lips and teeth's while slowly unbuttoning the tunic-like rope Lucius loved, long skilled fingers ran over exposed skin and Lucius's eyes closed while legs nearly gave out. "Alright, hurry up. Sseveruss, our Pet is ready to pass out." Severus bid down on the shoulder to ground Lucius as he pushed the robe off with one hand while holding the man standing with his other, once the robe was out of the way he hurried to spell the rest of Lucius's clothes off and when naked Severus grasped Lucius's hard member.

Lucius nearly screamed in pleasure and Tom hurried to silence the door - it wouldn't do for the others to know of their activities. "Pet, come here while Sseveruss undresses me." Lucius walked closer and was pulled by his long hair into a hard and all through sexy kiss while Severus made quick work of Tom's silk robe which was the only thing he ever wore, once naked Tom made a telling roll of his hips and Severus hurried to run his slick tongue along the hard shaft before talking it into his mouth with a wanting moan which were answered by both of his Lovers but he remembered to mind his teeth's. Tom placed a hand on top of Severus's head before grabbing the silky soft hair and pressed down as he lifted his hips, Severus swallowed around him while spelling his own clothes off. "Fuck!" Tom groaned when Severus bobbed his head before making a very deep deep-throating. "Enough! Switch now!"

"Yes my lord." Severus left the even harder shaft which was now slick and he guided Lucius into the throne with his legs spread over the arm rests on both sides and with his back to Tom, who quickly hugged him closer while licking, biding and touching Lucius's body within reach. Severus showed two fingers into Lucius's eager mouth, who licked them, when they were coated in saliva he removed them only to shove them into Lucius's ass. Lucius began trashing in pleasure as well as keening and moaning, when Severus was about to stretch the entrance he heard Tom hiss in warning so Severus looked up from his work.

"Don't! Sseveruss, help him down! My patience is running out!" Severus removed his fingers from the barely prepared entrance while placing the head of Tom's cock at the entrance, Lucius groaned at the slight burning of his walls. "Now Sseveruss!" That made Lucius groan even higher as he knew pain was ahead but Severus made him moan in ecstasy when feeling a mouth around his leaking cock - distracting Lucius for a moment as Severus held him in place while indicating to Tom that he should lift his hips while Severus pressed down, with a hard jerk of the hips Tom was buried all the way into a now screaming Lucius - not even Severus's mouth could distract him now and he kept screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure, Tom lifted him up and by doing so pushing him deep into Severus's mouth and throat before pulling him down hard. Tom shifted angles and now Lucius's screams were of only pleasure as Tom now hammered into Lucius's prostate. "Come on Pet! Scream! I can never tire of those lovely sounds, let Sseveruss swallow you!" Tom held Lucius's hips raised and steady while he himself rammed almost uncontrollably into the cramping ass and Severus was bobbing his head in almost inhumanly speed leaving Lucius to scream in nearly pain when Tom rammed in all the while keening in pleasure from Severus's action. "Luciuss now!" That did it and Lucius grabbed Severus's hair tightly and pressed down, burying himself to the hilt down Severus's throat and shot off his load with the biggest scream yet - he was ever so thankful of Severus's lack of gag reflexes - Severus barely had to swallow as Lucius was half way down his throat and he moaned as he felt the hot semen slide down further but it made the dying scream from Lucius heighten again as a load more came from the vibrations, when he was sure his Lover was spent he helped the man down from his spread out position and Lucius fell boneless to the floor - resting - while Severus was pulled into a crushing kiss but he would have it no other way and moaned high. Still having his wand in hand he spelled a mild numbing relief on Lucius before pulling the man up standing, Lucius leaned against the throne's side while Severus took his place and was entered without any preparations but he merely screamed in joy and pleasure. When Tom was buried to the root in the very tight ass of Severus he groaned but when Severus rotated his hips it made him hiss off nonsense in pleasure, Severus continued for a moment - loving those sounds more than anything - before he pulled Lucius closer and without much warning buried himself into Lucius's cramping and slightly abused channel. All three stayed motionless to enjoy the feeling of being connected in such a primal way and their Bond flared to life; a black aura surrounded them and they all moaned but then it suddenly was too much for Tom for he began to pounce into Severus who in turn screamed and got pushed further into a higher screaming Lucius, who's ass was now hurting though the numbing spell and he tried to move away but Severus only held him tighter at the hips but he did lift Lucius a little off himself so he didn't get buried to the root but just half which seemed to ease Lucius's discomfort as he stopped trying to get away though he still struggled.

"My Lord, please!" Tom smirked with a hiss as he knew what Severus was begging for; he pulled Severus down to the root and held him tightly while closing his eyes and a moment after Severus started to scream in pain for the first time as Tom's cock enlarged inside of him. "Enough!" Severus stopped screaming though he felt the cock get bigger by an inch before stopping, just the size he loved.

"Fuck yeah!" Tom cursed when his wand heated up to tell them it was almost time to go. "Sseveruss, time to go - make our Pet come!" Severus hummed as he rotated his hips making Tom scream low while taking Lucius's still stiff cock into his hand and with inhuman speed jerked him off, Lucius almost matched Tom who was now screaming high but Lucius was spent and his energies was used.

"Come on Pet, come for our Lord - scream his birth name!" Tom moaned but still gave Severus a hard jerk of his hips which made his now larger cock go deeper into Severus's cold but slick entrance, Severus responded by tightening his ass around it making Tom scream and his eyes roll to the back of his skull. "Let us hear you Pet, come for us….!" Lucius screamed as he felt the wave once more roll through his body down to his swollen cock, the wave turned to a tsunami and Lucius broke out in sweat and almost convulsed so Severus had to hold him tightly with one arm while the other kept going. "Now Pet!" Severus smirked as he grounded his ass onto Tom's cock while Lucius tensed up completely.

"Oh my god! I'm …I'm….com-coming!" Lucius trashed before pressing down onto a groaning Severus who was pressing down at Tom, who was moaning high. "Toom! Fuck yes! Seev!" Just as Lucius came Severus bid into his shoulder and Tom did the same to Severus as the both of them came hard. Once everyone was down from their orgasm induced heights, Tom spelled them clean and clothed before pulling both men into his lap where they nuzzled his neck in contentment and pleasure. "Tom, My Love…how long must we continue this charade?"

"It should be over in a few days Luc, Mon Amour … we're not whole, we need Harry to take our rightful place as the four Beings - first then can we stand forward and take our place over our kinds which will make us above all Laws and we can rule but first we must take over each of our kinds; you, Lucius, to Veela's, Severus to the Vampires, myself to Humans but we have to wait and see which Harry will - he'll be the highest of us."

"How do you feel about that; to have one younger above yourself?" Lucius, who had asked, nibbled on Tom's neck. "Does it bother you?"

"Actually no, Harry always was higher than any of us besides who am I to deny a Seer's foretold prophecy? Does it bother either of you?" both shook their heads, Tom was about to say something more when a sharp pain flew through his head; centered in his forehead. "Something is wrong! Harry is in great pain!" As soon as it had come it disappeared again and only left a tingling. "We need to hurry!" All three flew up and while Severus pulled both of them with him to the door in vampire speed, Tom morphed back to Voldemort. "My followerss, we're leaving!" With that they all popped out while Severus took his lovers with him through the shadows.

They all arrived to a quiet and calm street, all seeming perfectly fine but Voldemort felt the tingling getting stronger. "Ssseverusss and Luciusss followss me, the resst of you sstayss here and look out for Albusss." Voldemort walked towards the house, drawing his wand while the other hand held his forehead as the tingling turned to sharp jabs of pain in a rhythmic pace. The door opened to reveal a short and slightly overweight boy running towards them, arms flying up and down in clear panic.

"Help! Hurry, my dad is beating Harry! Please help!" Voldemort sneered as he pushed past the boy and ran. "Up the stairs then follow the sounds!" they took the stairs in two at a time, Severus recognized Petunia by a door where she was crying her eyes out while banging wildly on a door.

"Vernon! Leave him alone! Vernon, open the door! Harry, hold on!" A scream followed her encouragement, making her throw her petite body into the door to get it to open but it didn't budge an inch. "Oh my god! Dudley hurry!" First then did she notice them and they saw her smile relieved. "Severus! Help Harry!" They pushed her away and Voldemort made the door blow off completely but what he saw made them all stop in shock. "NOO!" There on the bed; Harry was getting raped by a very fat man whose hand was around Harry's throat and Voldemort found out that when the man pushed inside the screaming Harry, his forehead gave a sharp jab of pain. Voldemort felt how his rage was growing and behind him he heard Severus and Lucius transform, he finally shook himself and made a big swing with his wand which made Vernon fly off the bed and into the wall across. Severus hurried to spell a robe onto the crying Harry before he and Lucius picked him up and cocooned him between them as they growled at the standing Vernon.

"Who are you freaks? Get your hands off him and get the hell out of my house! He got what he deserved for being such a freak!" Voldemort screamed in rage and sat the man on fire both on the inside and outside; he noticed that the crying woman was running around the room packing while the boy was looking at his burning and screaming father with malice in his eyes.

"Tom! He has wings!" Voldemort turned shocked to them and saw that Severus had ripped the back off the robe and the most beautiful red, black and silver wings was folded along Harry's back. "Why does he have wings?"

"He got them half an hour ago, that's why Father freaked out." Dudley said slowly. "His eyes changed too and his hair grew out in seconds. Harry? Would you like come water?" Severus nodded on behalf of Harry who was still crying and shaking like a leaf, Dudley walked out to get a glass from the bathroom.

"Are you taking him with you?" Voldemort nodded as he studied Petunia's aura which confused him; he knew she was Muggle but her aura said otherwise, it seemed blocked in its flow as if someone had locked her magic away inside her.

"You two are coming with uss too, go and pack." He glared when she was about to protest, he indicated for Severus to go and help her.

"Tom, he's a Destined Dark Fairy!" At Voldemort's still confused expression, Lucius continued. "They have air-born able wing, eyes and wings with take the color or colors of Its destined mates, that means; you, Severus and me!" at this the young man gave a groan as he went limp in Lucius's arms – out cold.

"I think he heard you …" They both turned and studied Dudley, who sounded slightly amused. "My Cousin always do black out at life changing news… may I ask why my mom is packing our stuff?"

"People will assk too many quesstionss and Albusss will properly take you to Hogwartss, I think my desstined mate would appreciate your ssurvival."

"Good reason." Dudley glanced at Harry in Lucius's arms, a considering look on his face. "Harry have talked about something he have discovered before he came, about Albus but he won't say what, he says he's not sure yet." Dudley glanced at his Father who was nearly burned clean to the bones; Hate and shame crossed his face and Lucius, who saw the boy look sick, thought it was from the corpse so he sat Harry on his feet upheld by one arm as he used the other to banish the body, marks and evidence of it. "Oh by the way, there is something you should properly know about Harry … ever since summer after his fourth year he's been different, well I don't know if I should tell you …" Something seemed to register in Dudley's mind as he turned shocked to Voldemort. "Hang on, just who are you?"

"At the moment I'm Lord Voldemort but I'm al…."

"Then it's your entire fault! How could you treat Harry like that if he's your soul mate?" Voldemort glanced worried at Lucius, who was also looking ashamed. "Do you know what it did to him? It made him develop Multi Personality Disorder – you big jerk! Harry's other half calls itself Tommy, he is totally opposite from Harry, he only comes forward when Harry gets stressed …!"

"There is no need to reveal all of Harry's secrets at once, Dear Cousin. Who says they are trustworthy yet?" Lucius looked down shocked into the eyes of Harry's three colored eyes, who wasn't out cold anymore but neither did he remove himself from Lucius's arms – more like snuggled closer actually. "I believe enough has been said for now, how about you see if your mother needs any help?" Dudley smirked and walked out with a salute. "I swear he does that to mock us …" Lucius looked down at the beauty in his arms and came face to face with the most breathtaking eyes ever – which he hadn't thought possible after Tom made his eyes red with tinged of black – Harry's eyes were shaped like a cats, ground color red with three very noticeable black stripes at each side of the pupil which had small silver flecks between them. "Thanks for catching us, you must excuse Harry but I'm sure you understand. My name is Tommy, if you ask my Aunt …" What they now understood was Tommy, removed himself from Lucius while glaring at the bed; a hand swept over it and in second flames grew and suddenly the bed was consumed in flames there didn't moved beyond the bed. "I think Aunt is done, shall we?" Both men stared dump folded at the show of wandless magic before following the calm young man out, leaving the bed burning. "Aunty! Where are you?"

"Is that you, Tommy dear? I'm in here …" They entered the room next door where Petunia was stuffing the last suitcase. "Tommy, how are you? Come here love…" She pulled a reluctant Tom into a bear hug.

"Aunt…fine…need….air!"

"Mom, you better release him... he's getting a bit blue…" Dudley smirked at his blushing mother as she let go of a slightly blue Tommy. "Tom, are we leaving?" Tommy nodded to Dudley before turning to Severus, who was looking beyond confused.

"Thank you, Professor, for helping my Aunt with packing. Aunty, do you have everything?" the three family members went over everything while Severus walked over to Lucius and Voldemort.

"Alright, what is going on here?"

"It appearss Harry have developed MPD after fourth year, that over there is Tommy – Harry's counterpart. Ssseverusss, tell me about thiss dissorder." Voldemort leaned into the arms of Lucius, getting dizzy with the spinning tingling from his forehead.

"Not much is known in our world, Muggle experts have different beliefs. Some says it's a fraud while the rest says a person develop it in a moment of great trauma as a form of coping, a record tells of a person with up to fifteen different personalities." Severus studied the three others, their interaction and postures. "If what you're saying is true then I think we can expect more personalities, with the life and deceiving Harry has been through from Albus – memory altering is not to be taken lightly."

"More than Tommy? Just how many are we talking about and different how?" Lucius asked shocked as he looked over at Tommy.

"There is no saying; we'll have to wait and see." Severus stared as Tommy looked over at him, eyes turning knowing as if he had heard him; whatever personality he was now gave him a coy smirk and blinked one eye as he pressed a finger in a silence motion to his lips. Severus nodded slowly and the person disappeared inside again and Tommy looked back at him with a secret knowing smirk before turning back to Dudley, making Severus look at the boy and his mother – remembering something. "Why is Petunia's aura confusing me ... the boy's too?"

"That's a good quesstion which iss part of why they are coming with uss. We should get going but I don't want to go outsside, they'll try to cursse them and I really don't wanna have to explain or cursse them right now …" He just wanted to go home and down the nearest painkiller potion, his head was killing his concentration ability. "We'll just leave them; they will follow at the ssound of Albusss coming." Lucius and Severus merely nodded while Lucius rested a hand on his forehead and mumbled a cooling charm, making Voldemort moan in pleasure.

"I believe we are ready now." Tommy came over with a suitcase more that Severus shrank before placing it in his pocket to the rest. "How do we do this?"

"Severus will transport us by Shadow Drift." All three men noticed an eager glint enter Tommy's eyes – making them all believe it was another person than Tommy or Harry – but it quickly disappeared again, leaving the calm and smirking Tommy.

"You need to hold each other's hands and close your eyes and breathe slowly – you won't feel a thing." Severus said while preparing; a black fog appeared at their feet's and was raising upwards to their knees and further. "Don't be frightened …" Petunia, who had been on the edge of panic, nodded as she took a calming breathes. The fog reached their chest, it finally surrounded them completely and though it was slightly dark they could still see each other but not beyond the fog, noises from outside it filled their ears and those who knew them could hear Albus shout for others to get Harry away to safety. Noises and screaming begun to dimmer as they moved through the shadows but they heard one last scream; Remus's broken scream as his cub was gone.

"Severus, we have to go back! Albus will kill Remus now that Harry is gone; he was the only thing holding Albus back from removing him! Go back and get him in here! Now!" Severus was shocked to see the otherwise calm Tommy on the brick of panic…unless it wasn't him…he turned the fog and slowly the noises came back. They could hear Albus fighting outside while Remus was crying in Harry's bedroom, having smelt the virgin blood, tears, sweat and burning flesh and he cried in despair as he figured most of what had happened – 'Harry' having told him about his uncle's looks last summer and that he had woken up at night one time with Vernon groping him. "Can I move out or pull him in?" they were behind the crying man but because of the fog the man could not see or smell them.

"No but I can extend the fog around him, give me a moment…" Tommy waited impatiently as the fog slowly reached out, when it first touched Remus he looked up shocked at the feeling of calmness which wasn't his own; turning as he slowly stood he sensed some kind of magic and though he didn't knew it, he was looking directly at Tommy. "Be ready, it will take him in now …" Remus seemed to realize something as he reached out his hand.

"Severus..?" just then the fog surrounded him and he fell shocked to his knees at seeing them. "Harry…but..?" Tommy smiled gently and went to hug his godfather while Severus moved them again.

"Remy…everything will get explained to you, just know that I'm alright." Remus nodded and hugged Tommy closer in relief but then he tensed with a snarl. "Harry..!" Remus stood faster than human eyes could follow and pulled Tommy behind him as he glared at Voldemort and Lucius. "Severus, what are they doing here with Harry?" Severus didn't answer as he was busy setting them down in the room they had prepared for Harry. "God dammit! Sev, answer me!"

"Remy…he can't right now! Come on, relax… they saved me, you smelt the room!" Remus turned shocked to Tommy, first then smelling the scent of Lucius on his cub which overpowered the repulsive smell of Vernon – like a cocoon of protection. Tommy held completely still while Remus stepped closer, walking around him as he took in the scents on his cub – never noticing the fog disappear nor how Tommy had changed. "Remy… what is it?" Remus came to stand in front of him again and Tommy saw his eyes get more golden. "Remy?"

"Remus what are you doing? They didn't hurt him nor do they want to." Severus walked over besides him, not seeing Tommy shake his head wildly, he tried to back when Remus reached out a hand and closed it around Severus's throat, holding him steady but not hard; Severus had to hold up his hand to stop his lovers from attacking, when sure they stayed he held out his arms in clear surrender and Remus let go before circling him like he had Tom. "Remus, they are no threat…"

"You smell of sex …" Remus glanced at Voldemort and Lucius. "What's going on?" Lucius had edged closer to Severus and when Remus turned to Tommy, he hurried to pull Severus into his arms; hissing in a protective way when Remus turned around to them.

"Touch my mate like that again and you'll find yourself sorry!" hissing one more time for good measure he dragged Severus over to Voldemort, who hugged both of them; purring at Lucius to calm him.

"Could everyone just calm down! For Christ sake!" Tommy made a string of low curses but Remus and Severus heard due to their enhanced hearing; both paled and Remus backed away from his angered cub. "Lucius, cut it off! He didn't even leave a hand print, it's his way of telling people to stand still – Severus knows that!" Lucius stopped glaring as he stared shocked at Tommy.

"Cub, ease down … I overstepped my lines, I just needed to know they wouldn't hurt you….." Tommy turned to his godfather, still angry.

"You! Stop that line of thoughts at once or I swear, you'll be real sorry!"

"Tommy, you need to calm down … come here Love." Petunia walked over and pulled him into a motherly hug which he returned fully, breathing in her soothing scent and focused on her calming heartbeat. "That's it Love, focus only on me..." Dudley came over and laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Really Tom, that temper will bid you in the ass one day …" Tommy glared but Dudley just smirked. "Karma and all that." For a moment Tommy's posture changed slightly and he stuck out his tongue at his cousin but as soon as it came it disappeared and Tommy smirked at him. "You're such a child sometimes, Cousin." Dudley laughed when Tommy merely struggled, neither denying nor acknowledged the statement.

"Why are you calling him Tommy and Tom? His name is Harry!" Remus glared with anger and something like worry, Tommy shared a look with Petunia and Dudley while the three mates glanced at Remus who was beginning to growl in the back of his throat. "Answer me!"

"Remy … don't freak out, okey? It's me, Harry – in some sense …" Tommy looked around and found couches, he pulled Remus over there by the hand and sat down with Remus by the wall then Tommy himself, Dudley and last Petunia while the three mates took the one across. "Remy … do you know what MPD are? Multi personality disorder?" Remus nodded slowly and you could see the wheels turning as he came to a conclusion.

"You're not really Harry, are you?"

"No." Sadness entered Tommy's eyes when Remus put some distance between them. "Remy … I'm Tommy, I share Harry's memories but he doesn't share mine. I'm the oldest of us, the result of having a piece of Voldemort's soul in us. I'm the part of Harry there is Slytherin and I'm the one speaking Snake, when the day comes and we all merges; I will still be here but Harry will know about me and have my memories, the others will become one with Harry but I can't … wait a sec, you suspected this?" Remus looked shocked at Tommy, having just thought that it was as he feared.

"How did you know…?" Tommy indicated to his wings which he unfolded slightly. "You're a Destined Dark Fairy …." Everyone heard the heart broke sadness in his voice and Tommy, who knew why, hurried to embrace the now crying man. "But I thought … I thought …" Tommy hushed while glancing at his three mates who wasn't looking too happy.

"I know Remy … I know." Tommy glanced again before he stood and nearly lifted Remus as he dragged him to the far end of the room, he heard a hiss of warning from Voldemort but paid it no mind; focusing on Remus and his aura of despair. "Remy, listen to me … I can't be your mate, you see that right? I know you love me but Moony haven't indicated anything and you know this but have ignored him … you need to follow his senses, trust them." Both jumped in surprise when Severus appeared in a blur of movement, pulling Tommy into his arms and shielding him from Remus's sight while displaying his sharp fangs in feral hissing – telling another creature to back off from its mate. Remus answered with a low submitting whine as he backed into the corner, Severus turned Tommy in his arms so he was facing Remus before lowering his head to Tommy's right side of his throat.

"No, don't!" But Severus gave the protesting wolf a warning hiss before sinking his fangs halfway into the soft flesh of Tommy, who moaned due to the toxin from said fangs which made it pleasurable. "No…!" Remus fell to his knees as he watched the man he loved getting marked clearly as mate of a vampire, now Tommy was totally off limit unless Remus wanted to die slowly and very painfully. Lucius came over and was handed a drained Tom over, who was weak as the toxin worked its way through his body – giving him two very visible black fang scars but also a tattoo on his right wrist; looking like vines around it with the runes of Strength, Stamina and Speed; he also got a tattoo of three runes at his right temple forming a triangle, at the top was the rune Man, at the left of it was the rune of Veela and the last was Severus's own rune of Vampire.

"Remus, don't make me regret bringing you here." Severus calmed a bit more before joining his friend on the floor, reaching out he held Remus's jaw and lifted it to make him look up. "Your real mate will find you but like Tommy says, you have to trust Moony – you have to open your senses." Remus nodded in defeat with one last longing glance at Tommy which Severus allowed without hissing at him; knowing Remus needed to see the truth. Looking at Tommy himself he saw him smiling gently at Remus, who answered it slowly. "Remus, have you ever felt Moony indicate the presence of your mate when around someone? It would help to narrow down possibilities; even close family members could have made him sense something."

"I will have to think about it." Severus nodded as he lifted Remus to his feet's as if he was a feather. "Ha-Tommy, I'm sorry …" Remus didn't look at Tommy in Lucius's arms instead he looked at Severus, studying at first but a moment after a small smile crept into his face. "You look happy .. It suits you." Severus answered the smile as he drew Remus into a brotherly hug.

"I am …"

"Will you show me to a room? I have a lot to work through …" Severus nodded into his shoulder before letting go. "Sleep well everyone …" Gentle 'goodnights' followed them as they existed the room, Severus led Remus to the right and a few doors ahead he made him stop.

"You have to let go of Harry … open your senses." Severus opened the door after brief seconds of him touching the door.

"I know, Sev …" Remus froze in the doorway at the sight greeting him, Severus took his arm and led him to the couch and helped him down. "Sev …? Did you…?"

"Yes, I made the room change …" Remus gave him a bright smile, total opposite to the sour and sad look he had a moment ago. "I take it you approve?" Remus nodded as he glanced around at the grand room there now was his own.

break

Severus walked back to the others in deep thoughts; the potential threat of having a love-sick werewolf in the house rested heavily on his mind, though Remus would properly stay in his room there was still the possibility of him going Wolf on them when Harry began to bond with them. Who could his Mate be?

"….Would you like joined bedrooms for Petunia and Dudley?" Severus smiled gently at Lucius's polite voice, opening the door he saw Tommy nod with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy but I'm sure these rooms is big enough for the three of us." Petunia smiled while her son snorted in amusement before glancing around;

The room was five times as big as Gryffindor's common room (though he didn't know that); the whole wall across the door to the hall, where Severus stood, was all windows with a double door leading to the balcony and left for the glass door was a desk with a very comfy looking chair, besides that up against the wall was a bookcase which had a small selection of books from the Family Library and besides that a large fireplace had a blazing fire going which gave the large room the perfect tempered climate. A bookcase more with some books which had a large beanbag besides it and a small coffee table there had a candle stick standing on it and besides there was a cabin which ended that wall. To the right from the glass door a twin couch stood across from each other with a coffee table in the middle, Lucius and Voldemort sat in the one closest to the door while Tommy, Petunia and Dudley sat in the one with its front to it. Two doors came next with a small table between there also had candle sticks on, closer to the Hall Door there was a pair of even more comfy – if possible – looking chairs with a chess board in the middle and on each side of the Hall Door was a painting of the Manor.

Everything there was furniture was of dark wood and dark blue fabric, the carpet was almost black and very thick, the fireplace was white marble with a gold glittery gloss, the walls was a lighter blue than the furniture while the ceiling was all white, the drapes by the windows was also almost black and the doors was all black; all in all concluding – very tasteful and warm.

"It's very nice and here is plenty of room, thank you." Tommy smiled as Severus came over and sat at Voldemort's other side, Petunia laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder so he turned to her to see she was blushing.

"More than enough, almost too much … what do you say, Tommy?" He merely smirked at her while Dudley again gave a snort.

"Come on Aunty, you absolutely love it!" He chuckled when she blushed even more while trying to glare – key word trying – but Tommy just smirked while Dudley began to laugh.

"Drop it Mom, doesn't work on him and you know it …" The almost-glare transformed to Dudley, who just smiled innocently. While they had talked, Lucius had removed the two small tables between the doors and added a light blue door with a lily flower on and a dark blue door.

"Petunia, Dudley and Tommy … when you step into your bedrooms I want you to think and imaging how you want it to look like; colors and what fabrics you like, the house elves will remember it and if you ever want it to change just ask – a house elf will be appointed to each of you. Do you have any wishes for how you would like them to be?"

"I think Harry would be most comfortable with Dobby, who is someone he knows and care for." Tommy said as he seemed to have an inner debate. "You have to allow him through the wards." Lucius nodded before closing his eyes for a moment. "Can I call now?" Lucius nodded with a small smile. "Dobby." Two minutes went before a pop finally came, Dobby ran over behind Tommy's legs to cover from Lucius who smiled sadly but Tommy merely laid a hand on top of Dobby's head. "Dobby, no one will hurt you – I promise." Dobby glanced fearfully at Lucius. "You are a free elf and don't have to serve anyone but I ask you to help me and Harry, I'll pay 1 gallon a months plus a pierce of clothes after your own wish to prove you are free. You would do Harry a great favor …" Dobby peeked at that and seemed to forget his fear for a moment.

"Master Harry really wants Dobby? Dobby do anything for Master Harry and Master Tommie! Dobby don't need payment... only Masters happiness! Will Dobby be allowed to read when not needed?" Lucius, Severus and Voldemort shared a glance while Petunia and Dudley merely smiled.

"Yes of course Dobby, just say what book you wants and we'll make you a note to allow you to go and buy it – just like before." Dobby smiled big as he bounced on the spot.

"Thank you Master Tommie! Dobby will serve you both well!" Dobby calmed as he slowly turned to Lucius. "Lord Malfoy, Dobby will help in kitchen three times a day. Where can I sleep?"

"Thank you Dobby, I will make a room for you close to here. Could you tell the kitchen we would like some sandwiches while I prepare your room?" Dobby gave a bright smile as he bowed deep and when Lucius bowed his head, tears formed and with a pop he was gone. "That was one, how about you Petunia?"

"I would like a friend, maid if you would, one I can spend time with when everyone is busy. If I'm allowed I would like to work in the garden with her?"

"I have just the perfect for you." Lucius gave her a kind smile which she returned. "How about you, Dudley?" he seemed to think about it for a moment and then with a smile he answered in an eager tone.

"I love to read about the magical world so I would like for one who can tell me about its history and also read with me, as well as teach me your ways of living."

"Very good Dudley, you'll get my Son's old teacher. She is very educated and knows all about how to teach you things fast." Dudley smiled as he bowed his head in thanks. "Well, I better go and prepare Dobby's room." Severus gave him a kiss before taking his seat while Lucius gave Voldemort one. Petunia studied them with a knowing stare just as Dobby appeared with a tray of tea and coffee as well as their sandwiches.

"Thank you Dobby, for your thoughtfulness." Dobby beamed at Severus, who had said it, before popping out just as Lucius came back.

"Coffee or tea, Lucius?" Tommy asked as Lucius sat down besides Severus.

"Tea please but really it should be me who served you, seeing as you are my quest – two sugar – thanks." Tommy smirked as he handed over the cup.

"I don't mind, before aunt changed I was used to make tea and now I almost enjoy it – its calming in its simplicity." Tommy made Petunia's just as she liked it; Earl Gray, one minute with one sugar. "Here you go…"

"Thanks Tommy, by the way … did you get Moon with you?" he nodded and she smiled in relief. "Thank god. Where is she?" Tommy pulled off his loose robe to show he had a T-shirt on and there on the left upper arm was a midnight blue snake sleeping. "There she is… can I hold her? You think she would let me?"

"I'm sure she would, she always says you are very warm…" Petunia smiled lovingly at the meter long snake, who had woken. /Moon? Aunt wantsss to hold you…?/

/Sssure … I could ussse sssome warmth, you are alwaysss ssslightly cold./ Moon uncoiled and was handed over, she was quick to coil loosely around Petunia's neck and she began to stroke her head. /sssoo nice …!/ Tommy and Voldemort snickered at her ecstatic voice – if she had been a dog, her tail and leg would not have been still.

"What did she say, Tommy?"

"Just that it was really nice." Petunia beamed and continued with stroking her scales. "What happens now?" Tommy had turned to Voldemort, who was now sandwiched between Lucius and Severus. "How do we explain all this to Harry? I know he will remember from when you entered the room and got him off the bed until I took over but he'll not remember what have happened with Vernon … he is sort of sleeping right now in our room."

"Your room? How do you mean with room?"

"Our mind is divided into three; there is the conscious part which is me at the moment but else it's Harry, then there is our room which is an extension of the conscious part and lastly there is the unconscious part where the rest of us are." Severus studied Tommy, a speculating look in his eyes and when they made eye contact you could see his surprise. "Yes Severus?"

"I can't enter your mind…"

"Oh you never could." Tommy smirked when Severus lifted an eyebrow in an 'I beg your pardon?' kind of way. "I guess you are thinking about our lessens, yes? At that time I let you see a small section of my part and memories, after all we had to pretend to not be able to block you or Albus would become suspicious of us."

"Us?" Tommy turned first his eyes to Voldemort before his head slowly followed. "Just how many are you?" Here Tommy smirked with a playful glint in his eyes as well as an awareness he didn't have before.

"That is for us to know and you to find out, don't you think?" Even his voice seemed slightly different, like multiple persons talking in perfect sync.

"If that is how you want it." Tommy closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he was back to normal or normal for him. "Well, how long can you keep Harry sleeping?"

"As long as I need, though more than one day is not healthy as he will then be too long without body, so to speak, and will need bed rest to get used to said body. Tomorrow morning would be the best."

"Then the question is how to explain him all this… ideas?" to everyone's surprise it was Dudley there had the perfect idea.

"How about showing him?" He turned to Tommy, who was thinking about it. "Show him from when you put him to sleep, that would show that he can trust everyone in this house and it will show you. If he has any questions to certain episodes where he was in your room sleeping, we will write it down and you can put them in the basin for him to see later."

"I'm not sure he should know about Vernon yet…" Tommy turned to Petunia, who had laid a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Tommy, if you hide it from him now it will be harder for him to trust you later. From his side of view, this is his body which you can take over whenever you will … you need to trust each other or he will hate you when he wakes up after you have put him to sleep, can't you see that?" Tommy nodded sadly, having hoped to hide the rape for now to let Harry settle down here but he could see where she was coming from.

"Alright, I see what you mean. I have my own Pensive so I will do it later and one of you will see it with him tomorrow morning, I will have control until Aunt briefly explain him where we are and he will see the reason in the Pensive.

"Sounds like a plan. Now if that was all, I will go to bed; I'm beat and it seems to be a trying day tomorrow." Dudley stood up and walked to his door. "See you all in the morning!" with that he disappeared behind the door with a salute.

"I will go too, like Dudley said; it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Petunia too walked to her room, leaving Tommy with his three mates.

"We should go too, I'm sure you would like to go to bed too..."

"I don't sleep." Tommy smirked at the three shocked expressions. "If I sleep I'm leaving our body open for Harry to take over ... not that we really need sleep, that's only Harry who does."

"We should still go, I have a potion simmering and I know there are a few people waiting to talk to you," Severus turned to Voldemort, who gave a deep sigh. "I'm sure they want to know how things went tonight ..."

"Damn! I had hoped to wait with that, you do realize that they will need Crusio to fall in line?" Severus merely lifted his eyebrow with a smirk. "Well I'm tired, alright! They will bitch and moan!" Lucius snickered behind a hand while Severus cuffed the Whining Dark Lord over the head. "Heey! I'm the Lord here!"

"Oh really? You sure don't sound like it at the moment." Voldemort glared halfhearted at his lovers, who merely stood up to leave. "See you in the morning Tommy, if there is anything at all our room are right across and I'll be in the cellar." Tommy waved to them before turning to Voldemort, who was sulking with crossed arms.

"You know, he's right; you don't really behave like the Dark Lord." When Voldemort glared at him, Tommy started laughing at the sight of the terrifying Dark Lord glaring like a spoiled child that wasn't getting his ice cream. "You better get down to your inner circle ..." Voldemort huffed annoyed as he stood, at the door he hesitated before turning back to Tommy. "Yes Tom?" At Voldemort's surprised look, Tommy smirked. "You know, I've wondered why you haven't changed back yet. After all, you could have saved Petunia a lot of speculation... May I see you, Tom?" Voldemort closed the door again while Tommy stood up, as the young man walked towards him he noticed a change in him; slow and confident movements while facial expressions was serious, almost predator in a way. "Can I see you, Tom?" Voldemort took a step back as the young man kept coming closer and closer and it sure as hell wasn't Tommy. "Won't you let me see my Mate as he really is?"

"Who are you?" Voldemort found himself pressing against the door with the unknown personality standing so close that their shoe's touched at the tip.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I'm not gonna hurt any of you as little Tommy won't let me … he sees and hears everything, he can even tell me what to ask you. So Tom, will you change back for me?" Voldemort slowly closed his eyes at the smirking man before focusing on changing back. "Fascinating …" When he opened his eyes again he could see it was Tommy who was looking back and that made him relax. "Why do you have to change yourself like that? Your followers have to obey you no matter what so I don't get it ..."

"I wanted to wait until I could introduce you …" Tommy just nodded as he reached out to touch him, Tom noticed that his young Mate was only half a head shorter as he without trouble ran his gentle fingers through his hair before fingertips ran over his face. "Who was that before?"

"Don't worry about him; he'll come out from time to time to evaluate you to see if you are a threat ... I'll keep him under control as much as I can."

"What do you mean?"

"When he senses danger of any kind he takes over and then I can shout all I want to, he won't listen until it's dealt with. If its minor threats I can keep him in but mostly I let him out as long as he don't rush into things without thinking … you may want to warn the others as I'm sure he wants to see them for himself." Tommy stepped back with a gentle smile and Tom moved away from the door, taking Tommy's jaw in a very gentle hold as he looked into the unique three colored eyes of his mate.

"Why won't you tell us how many you are?" in a flash Tommy's posture changed and he beamed while clapping his hands, Tom stood back and could only stare.

"Why don't you guess?"

"I'm not that good at playing, I'm sorry … we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Tom gave a gentle smile to his beaming Mate, who merely clapped more. "Will you tell me your name?" What Tom suspected to be the child Harry never got to be seemed to be thinking while he tipped back and forward on his feet's with his hands on the back.

"Tommy says you have to turn over someone whose name is Wormtail before we tell you more."

"Then I will." His mate gave the biggest smile yet before throwing himself at Tom, who barely caught him. "Now, will you tell me your name?"

"Adrian."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK

Tom hurried down the Hallway on his way to the meeting; he wanted to stop by Severus to warn him, having secured their bedroom where Lucius was already asleep he hoped that would keep this personality out until tomorrow. Reaching Severus's lab in record time he threw the door open and was about to shout out for Severus but was pushed down to the floor followed by an explosion, luckily Severus had covered them with a shield.

"What the fuck Tom! You know better than to bang in here when I'm working, what the hell was you thinking! You know I'm working on an unstable solution there need …" Tom tuned out his mate's rant with a glare and crossed his arms while thinking along the lines of; I'm not pouting! "What could be so importing that you would risk your life?" Severus finally focused on his mate only to find him pouting like a scolded child, with a sneer he cuffed Tom who gave a yelp in surprise.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For not paying attention and for pouting like a kid. Now, do you mind telling me what made you storm in here like that?" Tom glared hard but Severus merely smirked, seeing his glare did nothing Tom huffed in annoyance.

"Just wanted to tell you to look out for Harry, one of his personalities will seek you out to study you and believe me; you do not want to piss this one off."

Meanwhile back in Harry's rooms, a certain personality was laughing his head off while getting scolded for his lack of tact.

"Seriously Garvin! Why do you insist on screwing with people?"

"Oh come on, Tom! Didn't you see his face? It was priceless! He looked like he was trying to decide whether to curse us or run for it – I would have liked to see him try either … I reckon he would have reached the door at the most, what do you think?"

"I think that you are the most childish of us all! You can't just treat everyone as your personal plaything, least of all Harry's mates!"

"Heey I resent that! Adrian is the most childish of us! Besides, I'm entitled to some fun as you have kept me locked up all summer to keep me from killing Vernon. I swear, had he hit Aunt one more time I would have broken free and beaten him to death with those golf clubs of his that he's so proud off!" As if to prove his point, he smashed his fist into the wall before huffing annoyed.

"Yes I know, which is why I spell locked your door." With a pout Garvin threw himself on the couch.

"It's so unfair that you can do that!" Tommy laughed.

"Oh you big baby! How about instead of pouting, you let Ace come out? I'm sure there is a book or two in here he would love to read?"

"No way! I haven't been out in weeks while he has, he'll have to wait." Garvin then stood while glancing around, finding the bathroom door he walked over. "Shower will have to wait but I refuse to walk around in these degrading clothes…." Stopping in front of the floor-to-ceiling he nearly fell backwards in shock. "AAARRHH! We look like a freaking girl!" now it was Tommy's turn to laugh his head off. "Worse! A freaking girl fae! Why the fuck do we have freaking wings?"

"Deal with it."

"Hold on … what happened to our eyes …?" Garvin stepped closer to inspect them, noticing they were the same colors as their wings. "Toom … I think you have some explaining to do!"

"You could get in here and ask Ace, he'll know more than me."

"I can wait." Garvin smirked when Tommy huffed annoyed. "Besides, it's not really my headache and I have work to do." With that he set about changing clothes and getting the long hair under control while muttering something along the lines of 'I'll never ever again complain about girls and how long they are to get ready!' when he finally deemed that he was ready he walked back to the living room and further to the door leading out, all the while ignoring Tommy's shouting.

"Don't you dare open that door or I swear, I'll swear I'll lock you up for months instead of weeks!" but Garvin still ignored him and merely smirked as he opened the door, laughed lowly at Tommy ranting he walked out but stopped in the hallway as he sensed recent magic.

"Huh, I wonder why the big scary Dark Lord had used every known spell to lock their door … I'm hurt, like that would keep me out! HA!"

"Don't even think about it, you arrogant prick! It's properly because Lucius is sleeping and Tom doesn't want you to wake him, so forget it and move on!" Garvin pouted while crossing his arms. "Drop it, doesn't work."

"But I wanted to see the Veela! They are always so pretty … and fun to tease!" Garvin winced as he felt a mental head slap – a hard one. "Okey Okey! I'll just tease the vampire instead …" With that he walked towards the stairs but stopped with a wondering look at their wings.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then don't! We're indoors, we don't even know how long they'll hold us up without training or if they even can hold us …!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist; wouldn't it be better to find out rather than just wondering?"

"No it would not! We should wait until Tom has time to…." But Garvin ignored him as he made a few flaps; testing.

"That was easy …" It hadn't taken more than three flaps before they hovered above the ground and they only had to move half of the wings to stay there. "And now, off to tease a certain vampire!" With that he dived down along the stairs, smirking, while Tommy was screaming bloody murder. Flying all the way down to the basement they reached Severus's lab in no time. "I wonder what he's doing in there…"

"Duh! He is making potions … as in potential dangerously potions so please go inside slowly!" Garvin rolled his eyes as he grasped the handle. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah yeah, get your knickers out of their twist! See, I'm slowly opening the door … and now I'm slowly gonna stick my head inside … slowly!" and he did, only to see the vampire he was looking for walking around – cleaning up from what appeared to have been one mayor blast as all the walls was covered in sticky yellow slime. "Huh…" Garvin took a moment to study said vampire, taking notice to the glamor he was wearing. "Why the hell are everyone wearing some kind of glamor?" he was whispering but Severus heard him anyway.

"I would think that was obvious, so that people won't find out who we really are …" Severus turned around and was about to scold them for not knocking before entering but at the sight of Harry's body in tight leather pants, a white silk shirt half opened and his now long hair pulled back in a French braid; he froze up as he tried to control himself.

"There you see Tom; he seems to approve my choice of clothes!"

"Or he could be frozen from disgust. I personally think these pant are hideous."

"Nope, my dear Tom! That is lust filled frozen-up …" Severus was staring at his mate; seeing the young man's posture change and that lovely mouth produce two different voices there was having a discussion – more like bickering like two brothers with each of their own opinions but all of that boiled down into one body was freaking him out. "Okeey … now he has entered shock." Garvin studied Severus who was still staring open mouthed at them. "Huh, didn't think he was capable of such facial expressions ..?"

"I think he's shocked to see two voices coming from the same mouth, wouldn't that freak even you out a bit?"

"Yes well, when you put it that way…" Garvin slowly stepped closer to the frozen vampire while waving his hand in front of him. "Oi! Vampire, wake up! Wakie wakie…hallo?"

"Sometimes your brilliance astonishes me…"

"Oh shut up, will ya! What am I supposed to do; hit him?"

"That could be an option." Garvin snorted as he moved closer to the vampire, giving a not so gentle prod in the chest the vampire startled before backing back into his work table with a hiss of warning. "I think we are testing dear Severus's limits."

"Stand back! Don't get closer!" Severus hissed again when Garvin smirked as he took one step closer to the hissing vampire, his eyes doing an up-and-down movement over Severus's body.

"He's wearing too many clothes! How am I to see his form with all those layers!"

"Now why would you want that when he's wearing a glamour? Who is to say that it is his right body?"

"Oh I know it is, he has only changed his facial structure and is hiding the rest with clothing." Garvin took a testing half-step closer only to have the vampire scramble over the table with a drawn out hiss, only stopping when he was pressed up against the wall with the table between them. "Huh … do you think it's only the clothes or the fact that he half-mated with you to get Remy back off?"

"A bit of both, though I can't understand how anyone would think those clothes to be sexy … you make us look like a fucking punk." Garvin snorted while crossing his arms; lazily he snapped his fingers and a robe suddenly covered his body loosely. "Better." Garvin turned to Severus, who had stopped hissing but was still pressing into the wall.

"Oi, vampire! Get a grip on yourself!" That seemed to shake Severus out of his shock. "You would think it was I who was hugging the wall … are you back with us?"

"Shut up, will you? I'm trying very hard to control myself for Harry's sake; I think he would appreciate the gesture!" Severus sneered at the smirking personality who had taken over his mate's body. "Why are you here?"

"I simply wanted to see Harry's vampire mate." Severus gave a death glare when Garvin pouted with a false look of innocence. "Oh great, he doesn't believe me!"

"Should that surprise anyone? Even I don't believe you! You are the biggest lying prat of us all, the only thing you have on your one-tracked mind is to mess with people!"

"Heey! I strongly recent that!" Garvin whirled around to the wall at an almost inhuman speed and punched the hard stones.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT, YOU IMBECILE!" Both Severus and Garvin flinched at Tommy's screaming, Garvin held his head with a grimace as he no doubt heard it in his head too. "Thank god that Magic can fix bones! You've broken that hand more times than I care to count!"

"Well, if you didn't keep pissing me off every time you open your mouth then I might control myself! Would you rather I mess even more with Severus here?" Severus fell to his butt with a hand to his mouth snickering when the hand not broken flew up and slapped the back of his mate's head. "Stop that! It's unfair that you can move our body! No one gets to hit me!" Garvin stamped his feet like a kid throwing a tantrum and that was Severus's undoing, he started laughing almost hysterical, Garvin turned shocked to Severus while Tommy was rolling around on the floor inside their room (The mental one). "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"This whole thing is properly bizarre from his point of view …"

"Bizarre? It's unreal and hilarious!" Severus shook his head while standing up, a few chuckles still escaping his lips. "Sorry, it's not something you see every day ... MPD is not seen in our world, the closet thing we have to that is a Personality Shift. Tom went through one, he Shifted from Tom to Voldemort; he made himself a new personality containing only those emotions and behaviors factors he wanted and buried the very essence of Tom tightly within him but now he can deliberately Shift between those two." While talking Severus had fixed his things on the table that he had thrown over when scrambling over it, now he conjured a chair for them each and as he took his own, he called for a house elf. "Tea for two." The teenage elf bowed deep with a 'yes master'. "Thank you Kelly."

BREAK

Tom was near breaking point; so for he had crucio'ed five, nearly killed one and four out of five was on the floor crying from extreme pain torture.

"How long do we have to continue thiss? Why iss it sso hard to undersstand that Harry Potter iss now on our sside?"

"My lord." Bella was kneeling in front of Voldemort, her head resting on the floor on total submission. "You have spent the last seventeen years on hunting this boy, we do trust you but you have to see it from our side; we haven't seen or talked to him in a year so how are we to know he have changed? It's hard because when we last saw him he was still trying to defeat you..."

"Enough!" Bella cringed and waited for the pain but it never came. "Bella, you have given a good defending sstatement. I will let you meet Harry if you all place your wand over in the cupboard willingly, thosse who won't will leave but heed thiss; if you leave then you will be demoted with no chance of changing it ass you are sshoving lack of fate in me. Sso decide." Voldemort snorted when they all gave him surprised looks – some even disbelief. Before they all moved to the cupboard and placed their wand in their own box with name tags. "Saepio!" He stood slowly before moving to a wall behind his throne. "I will be back." Voldemort hurried to Severus's lab; sure that Tommy would be there. As he had learned his lesson about barging in, he slowed down and knocked while pacing in front of the door as he waiting.

"Enter!" Voldemort hurried inside and leaned up against the door in an obvious show of a man being at the end of his rope.

"How did I ever sstand them! I sswear they have gotten more sstupid!" he closed his eyes as he morphed back to Tom, eyes still closed he glided down to the floor with a sigh. "Tommy, I need you to come with me. It seems the plan for your introduction to the Death Eaters has moved up a notch …"

"Little Tommy aren't here right now." That had Tom opening his eyes only to come face to face with the personality he had meet before the meeting – he would recognize that predator gleam anywhere. He hadn't even heard him move! "But he heard what you said and ask why." Tom tried to back more but as he already was pressed up against the door, it didn't work.

"They want to meet Harry before they trust that he's on this side of the war." Tom slowly laid a hand on the chest in front of him and pushed but no space between them came out of it, even when he shifted to use both hands. "Do you mind? There is a thing called personal-space one should respect!"

"Garvin, stop tormenting Tom and drink your tea – it's getting cold." Tom stared dump folded as the scary personality huffed annoyed before standing and threw itself into the empty chair, leaning over one side of it with his legs thrown over the other. "Better. Tommy is right; you really do love to mess with people."

"Yeah well, it's not working on you anymore now is it?" Severus shook his head with a smirk. "Not fair … maybe I need to take of my robe..?" That made Severus pale and Tom intrigued.

"Don't you dare, Garvin! Tommy, stop him!"

"Noo, why should I? I'm bored and this could be fun."

"Garvin!" The young man was now standing and was slowly coming closer to Severus while removing his robe but just as he was about to let it fall to the floor, a house elf popped in.

"Masters, throne room in trouble."

"Yes, thank you Tippy." Severus glared at Garvin as the elf popped out again. "You, get back in and let Tommy out!" Right now, Garvin." Garvin crossed his arms with a glare. "I'm serious!"

"And I'm not letting Tommy take over when we are about to enter a room of un-known trouble! So piss off! Harry's safety is my whole purpose so either I'm going or not at all!"

"Sev, there is nothing you can do." Tom stood up while Garvin took the robe off. "Besides, Garvin will handle it better than any of us, you'll see." Garvin gave a smirk of victory before walking over to Tom who was drooling at the sight of his young Mate in such tight clothes. "Great, one more person there think we look good as a freaking punk!"

"Get over it, you cry baby. Are you coming?" The last bit was said in the doorway, looking over his shoulder he smirked with that glint in his eyes. Tom morphed into Voldemort and grasped Severus's hand before walking out, Garvin followed slowly with crossed arms.

"Would you stop with that pouting? You know a certain person will have your head if you give us wrinkles and I would like to avoid getting a banging headache later when that happens."

"Don't remind me." Voldemort and Severus shared a glance; that was one more confirmed personality within Harry. "Get him off my back or I might get little genius to research how to get rid of him! One more time of him shouting at me I'll kill him!"

"Garvin, She is a part of all of us so you can't kill her – and you know better than to say Him, His or he." Garvin snorted just as they entered the throne room, finding it in total chaos; everyone was fighting in groups of two or three, some was shouting at them to stop from the sideline while a few was shaking their heads at them from a corner.

"What the fuck iss going on here?" Voldemort shouted loudly to be heard over the noises of them fighting, they all froze before slowly turning to him. "What sstarted thiss?" Voldemort sat down at his throne with Severus behind him while Garvin sat on the arm rest, observing them with a predator look on his face there at the moment made them fear him more than their lord.

"My Lord!" Bella fell to her knees while glancing at a young man. "He tried to make us believe that you were under a control spell and when we told him to shut the fuck up, he attached us." At this Garvin stopped Voldemort from standing before he himself stood, standing before Bella he raised his eyebrow in a question way at where she slowly raised her arm and pointed to a young man a few years older than himself.

"Why did you feel the need to attach your fellow Death Eaters? They are your family – your brothers and sisters." Garvin merely got a nasty sneer in answer to his question, though the man looked him in the eyes you could see he was nervous and hiding something. "My Dear …" Garvin turned his head to Bella and gave a charming smile which she returned unsure. "Will you be so kind to tie him to the floor, preferably on his knees?"

"Do ass he ssayss, Bella." She nodded to her Lord with a wicked smile, rather looking forward to what Potter was planning. "Everyone elsse get in line." While they all moved to do as ordered, Garvin was arguing with Tommy inside their head.

"Tom, I need information from this man." "Yeah, I guessed as much. Give me a second..."

"My Lord..?" Bella was kneeling before her Master, who told her to go on. "Jasper is bound and silenced; he kept sprouting lies of you being under a spell." Voldemort nodded his approval. "My Lord, may I ask a question from the heart in private?" Voldemort glanced at Garvin who was still standing frozen; he waved Bella closer before doing a silence bobble around them before giving her the 'go on' indication with his hand. "My Lord, I have been with you from the beginning – every step of the way. I have and always will Love and trust you as I hope you return, therefor I ask this; why is Potter here? Is he even Potter anymore?" Voldemort looked long and hard at her but she didn't budge, she was merely standing there waiting; either for her answer or punishment for asking.

"Bella, you are right; you have been there, trussting and devoted. For that I will grant you ansswerss, are you ssure thosse two quesstionss are the oness you want ansswerss to?" Bella nodded without a thought. "Potter – together with Sseveruss and Luciuss – iss my Mate." If Bella was surprised at that, she didn't show and that made Voldemort smile. "Harry iss not who he ussed to be, thatss all I can ssay for now but know thiss; I trusst Harry with my life ass well ass yourss." Bella did show her surprise at that. "Wass that all?"

"Just one more thing, My Lord. What am I to call your new Mates and how am I to treat them?"

"Sseveruss and Luciuss are our Noun'ss while Harry iss our Prince. I think you know how to treat them."

"Yes My Lord, My Noun." Bella bowed low. "I won't disappoint your trust." Voldemort bowed his head in acknowledgement before removing the bobble and Bella moved to stand close to Garvin in case he needed a hand or something happened – which made Voldemort and Severus nod to themselves. "My Prince, can I help in any way?" Garvin merely shook his head as he went down on his knees in front of Jasper.

"Look at me." Jasper didn't so Garvin grasped his jaw and forced his head up. "Look at me!" As soon as Jasper did, Tom took over and when pulling down his mental barriers; feelings not his own bombarded his senses. It took him a minute to focus on Jasper's only but when he did he was enraged by what he learned. "Traitor!" That one word made Bella spring into action, she pulled Tommy away just as Jasper broke free and made to stab him with a knife hidden in his sleeve. Garvin had taken over at the sight of the knife; he pushed Bella behind him as Tommy told him to not underestimate Jasper. He made a barrier around him and Jasper – both to lock him in but also to protect everyone – he heard Voldemort and Severus shouting but ignored them as he glared at the man before him. "You are a traitor to our cause, to your Lord and for what? Promise of money and fame? Two of the most overrated things in this world. Did you really believe Albus when he said he would fix it with the Ministry?" Jasper froze at that. "You look about as dumb as you are." Garvin banished all weapons on Jasper's person before binding the man on the floor spread out before burning the clothes, only putting out the flames when every shreds of cloth was gone and Jasper was screaming none stop. Tommy took over again, he placed a finger at each of Jasper's temples and within minutes the man was screaming at new without seem able reason.

"I wonder what he iss doing to him …" They all nodded to Voldemort's comment.

It took fifteen minutes before the young man removed himself from Jasper, who was still screaming his head off. Garvin took over again and conjured a small knife with a curved blade; it looked like a ritual knife. Garvin made small runes all around Jasper, one circle and a bigger rune by each of his arms, legs and head. The five were blue, the circle black and the few there was scattered around on his body were white. Garvin turned Jasper over and went down on his knees, the words Traitor were soon carved in neat letters all over the man's back before Garvin conjured salt which he rubbed into the bleeding wounds before turning him back onto his back.

"Now, you are going to tell me what Albus is planning or I can assure you that you haven't felt real pain yet." That seemed to frighten Jasper and made Garvin smirk. "Well?"

"Albus knows you were to be the Mate of Tom, so he planted memories and blocked others ….. He wanted you to hate Tom and depend on himself – he called you the perfect weapon …" Jasper took a big and painful breathe as he's burned skin was stretched. "Tom never did all those things … Albus and others did while dressed as Death Eaters and afterwards we planted the memories into the right people …. Only this summer it didn't work – properly your prophesy blocking him from doing it …" Garvin sneered in disgust but Jasper ignored it. "You should know; your friends Ron and Hermione are paid to spy on you while the rest of the Weasley family – with the exception of the twins – is under mind control …."

"Garvin… I can hold him in, he demands to come out!" "You have to! He'll destroy everything!" "You know … we may have to tell Harry's mates about us… they could help us when we need to let the others take over … just think about it!" "Don't you think I have! I know we have to tell them in the morning before we show Harry! But it's not helping right now! Hold him inside!"

Those outside the circle observed in fascination as 'Harry Potter' was torturing the traitor; there was no longer any doubts in their mind that He was true to their side and they each decided then and there to protect the young man with their life, Bella walked closer to the shield.

"My Prince, stop. He's not worth it, that traitor is not worth it. Don't soil your hands with his blood, leave it to us." Garvin barely heard her but Tommy did and told him to stop and he did.

"You are lucky Jasper, I won't kill you." Jasper seemed relieved at Garvin's statement until Garvin smirked. "Don't be so happy, your fate will be worse than death." Garvin stepped out from the circle and turned to the Death Eaters. He tried to read every one of them to find the perfect one. "Those of you, who are without wife or husband, please step forward." Garvin gave Severus a 'Don't you dare!' glare when he had been about to move, that left three grownups and two teens. Garvin's eyes kept returning to Bella's brother-in-law and decided that he was the right one and Tommy agreed. "Rebastan, come …" the man stepped closer before falling to his knees in front of his Prince. "I'm giving you this man as your slave to do with as you please but you are not to kill him." Rebastan looked up in surprise mixed with a pleased look.

"Thank you, My Prince!" Garvin nodded and made Rebastan follow him inside the circle where he instructed him to place one hand over Jasper loin and the other on top of his head while pressing his head over Jasper's heart. Rebastan did as told while Jasper tried to trash around but his binds held him, Garvin allowed Tommy to take over so that he could do the ritual.

"This man had betrayed his friends and family, he has thrown away his right to think and decide for himself and therefore I bind him to this willing man. The betrayer will feel pain when refusing his Master, no pleasure will come unless from his Master's hands and his mind will be no better than a child in the sense that he won't know that his new fate is wrong. With time he will want nothing more than to please his Master and at that time the bind on his mind will dissolve but the rest will stay." As he talked, a sickly yellow light came from Rebastan's hands while a white light came from Jasper's chest. "Let it be!" The lights intensified so it blinded everyone before the yellow sank into Jasper and the white into Rebastan. "Rebastan, take your slave to you room and see to his wounds. He will be out for some time while the magic works its way through him." Rebastan rose to his knees before turning around to his Prince, he took Tommy's sleeve and kissed it softly.

"Thank you My Prince, you are too kind but I will cherish this gift." With that he turned to Jasper and lifted him with care before walking out of the room while Garvin again took over as he walked back to Harry's mates but before he reached them, Bella stepped forward with a bowed head and slowly as if to give him time to ignoring her.

"My Dear, you can talk." Bella lifted her head and gave a smile before going down on her knees with the ease of years of practice.

"My Prince, I wish a word in private." Garvin studied her for a moment before glancing at Voldemort and Severus, who both gave a nod. Garvin made the bobble and conjured a low chair so that he was only a little higher than her, taking her jaw gently he lifted her head. "I have a request on behalf of myself and my husband …" Garvin nodded to tell her to continue. "We have tried to have kids for years now, I have lost two as I hadn't known I was pregnant and therefor couldn't ask Our Lord to not Crusio me …. For the last five years now nothing has happened, I fear my body is ruined too much to bear a child and expels it next time I have my period …." By now she had tears shining in her eyes but was trying to not let them fall.

"Have you talked with Voldemort about this?" She shook her head with a look of shame. "Why?"

"We are and another pair is the only ones who don't have kids and we know Our Lord is displeased with us. Alisa has never been pregnant since she had to have an abortion in school that her father demanded as she wasn't married. Something went wrong with the procedure …. My sister have also been trying since she had Draco but without luck. We are all ashamed that we can't give Our Lords the followers he wishes and fear his punishment when he is tired of waiting."

"Are you three the only ones having trouble?" Bella nodded slowly. "What are you not telling me?"

"Rebastan, he is gay. He lost a child during a punishment after a mission going wrong at where his lover was killed – I've promised not to ever tell anyone ….. But I know he longs for a child but he like me fears his body expels it…" At Garvin question raised eyebrow, she gave a sigh. "I, Cissy, Alisa and Rebastan are the only ones having problems getting pregnant but I know the other women fear getting with child. Rebastan is our only gay but he has have lovers in the muggle world ….."

"I will talk with Voldemort, you four and the wives will be under me from now so he can't Crusio you. I want you four to come to my room when we leave here so I can look you over, I may be able to help your body and if not I know a way to use your eggs and your husband's sperm to put into a person and by that way get you a child that still is with your DNA. Rebastan merely need to find a woman he would like to the eggs from. Do you understand?" Bella nodded with hope in her eyes and a beautiful smile and Garvin saw that she could be quite pretty when she wasn't looking at you with hate. "Anything else, My Dear?"

"No, My Prince. It's already too much …" To her big surprise, Garvin smiled gently before giving her a soft kiss on her cheek before standing and dissolving the chair and bobble. Bella was still on her knees, one hand gently touching the cheek he had kissed.

"Now go and inform the others, My Dear." At the caution look she gave, he bend at the waist and took her hands to that he could pull her up. "Bella, it's alright to have hope … without it we are not living. Now tell them." She smiled gratefully before bowing and stepped back in line.

"This is a side of you I haven't seen before, Garvin. I know you protect but I haven't seen you broaden it to others?" "You just worry about explaining it to Ace and have him find something."

"Garvin?" Voldemort called softly to his mate who was frozen in front of him with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Huh?" Garvin gave a mental sneer and complain about the froze-up they did when talking together inside their mind at where Tommy merely snickered.

"I was asking what Bella wanted? She seemed … tense …" Garvin knew Voldemort had wanted to express it another way and would have if they had been alone.

"Could you send everyone away but leave Lestrange, Malfoy and Green?" Voldemort nodded and did that while Severus made a house elf get Rebastan. Those leaving were getting their wands while Bella was talking with the others, who all showed hope and fear. Rebastan came in and Bella was quick to call him over, he checked with his Lord first who gave a nod. Garvin meanwhile made a new bobble, both to talk to Harry's mate in peace but also that they could not hear Bella talk to the others. "Tom, these four family lines are your truest are they not?" Voldemort gave a nod. "Did you know their problems with having children?" At that Voldemort seemed surprised which turned to shame and regret.

"Why haven't they told me….?"

"They fear your punishment, we now know those failed missions are false but you still punished them for them as you all thought them to be true and through that Bella has lost two kids without realizing beforehand that she was pregnant, Cissy have been trying without luck since Draco, Alisa had a forced abortion from her father when in school there have left her unable to get pregnant again and Rebastan have also lost a kid the same day he lost his lover. The rest of the wives fear getting with child but these four is damaged in body."

"I never knew …" Voldemort was filled with remorse, thinking about if Harry ever lost a child – the pain it would give and it left him nearly catatonic in his pain on behalf of his followers. "I never knew …!" Severus felt his mate's pain and hurried to hug him close while Garvin blocked the view. "I've killed innocent children before they even had the chance to live! I am a monster!" Severus gave Garvin a desperate look.

"Tom… I are no monster, Albus is. He is the one who made you do those things, they know that now." Voldemort calmed down enough to hear his words and let them fill him, driving away the despair and replacing it with rage at Albus. "I want you to transfer these four and the wives to my command to that I can help them and it will give them the sense of safeness from punishment so that the wives will stop using potions to not get pregnant. Do you agree to this?" Voldemort didn't have to think about it and nodded at once, he didn't want his followers to fear having kids.

"Of course, I will transfer the mark to you. Can you think of a Mark that would please Harry? Any tattoo he has ever wanted?"

"Garvin, how about the china sign for Hope? Or maybe Love?"

"Tommy says the china signs for Hope or Love but I'm thinking a combination of Hope, Love and Faith in a triangle."

"Sound perfect for the cause, which is precisely the case with them. I need a drawing of them…"

"Don't worry about that, we'll make it while you get the rest of the wives and explains things." Voldemort nodded and Garvin went over to a corner where he conjured a desk, chair, pages and ink. "Tom, if I let Ace out he needs to know it's only while drawing. He'll get out tomorrow the entire night if he wants but I need to be out for this.

"I know Garvin and so does he." Garvin nodded and made himself relax so that Tommy could switch them around, Garvin ended up inside Tommy and Harry room. He walked over and gently ran his hands through Harry's hair in a loving gesture. "Harry is lucky to have you to protect and love him." Garvin merely nodded as he sat down beside the bed where Harry was sleeping, Tommy printed the scene into his mind to show Harry tomorrow; he needed to know that they all loved him and was there for him. Tommy couldn't wait for Harry to know about them so he didn't have to make Harry sleep when in here so he could talk with him when one of the others where outside.

"Tommy, I'm done." Garvin and Tommy looked up at Ace's voice and Tommy hurried to switch them again, Ace went back to his shared room with the rest of them so that Tommy was alone with Harry again. Garvin was just getting up when Tommy heard a hiss and told him to stop.

/Massster?/ Tommy hurried to take over the body, ignoring Garvin's protesting, Tommy want down on his knees and saw black snake with silver patterns. /Are you my Massster?/

/I don't know, my beauty. Why don't you go back and I'll talk to Tom?/ the snake merely went back through a hatch and Tommy stood up while letting Garvin take over again.

"It's so not fair that I can't talk Snake…." Tommy merely snickered while Garvin walked back to Harry's mates. "Here is the drawing." He handed it over to Voldemort who studied it closely.

"This is beautiful done." Voldemort led Severus look at it. "They have all agreed, where do you want the Mark to be placed?"

"Place them at the back of our right hand, above the runes." Voldemort nodded approving and called the Death Eaters over in line by them and asked Garvin to stand before them.

"Now …"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK

Voldemort shoved them all to a room filled with beds and in no time everyone was placed in their own bed. When they were all lying down with their husbands standing beside their wives, Garvin moved to stand so they all could see him clearly.

"There is a few things you need to know about me, I'm telling you this because I trust you to not tell others and as you are now bound to me we require some shared trust. If I don't trust you how can you trust me?" Bella gave a lovely smiled of love, both because he was giving her the chance of her child but also because she was already feeling like he was like her little brother or such. "First of all, my name if Garvin and the one checking you over is Ace. Harry has what is called MPD which stand for Multi Personality Disorder and it is self-explanation. We each have a purpose, mine is to protect when sensing any form of danger – right now there is no danger but I am the one you will deal with mostly. Ace is our walking library, Adrian is the child and I'm sure I will try to get you to play with him and then there is Tommy - or Tom as I call him. Tommy is seeing through our eyes and hearing everything right now. Tom? Want to great them?"

"I great you all, I want to thank you for helping and trusting us. I will let Ace come out now to give you a checkup, you don't have to worry; he knows what he is doing." They all smiled to him with a grateful nod, and then they saw the body posture change.

"Good evening everyone, Tommy has filled me in on the situation. I'm told to check Bella first, which of you is that?" Bella raised her hand, feeling like she was back in school at the professional business like way he talked; Ace gave a smile and walked over to her. "Well Bella, please relax and try not to think too much. I'm doing a mind scan too as well as a body scans, just to make sure there aren't any mind blocking spells on you." Bella nodded with a trusting smile while Ace shooed her husband out before making a curtain around the bed. "I'll start with the mind scan first and then I want you to strip out of your dress as I need to both scan you but also do something called gynecologist test which mean I will need to see and feel you 'down there' to look for any scarring and such, will that be alright with you?" Bella gave a small nod as she blushed but Ace gave a gentle smile. "Just relax, it won't hurt any." Bella relaxed at last and Ace moved closer to her. "You will feel a prodding in your mind but don't fight it."

Outside of the curtains everyone was nervous, Bella's husband paced around and kept shooting looks towards the curtains. The other wives fidget in their beds while the men tried to calm them but when fifteen minutes went and still nothing, even they became nervous. Just as even Voldemort began to become nervous, the curtains parted and Ace came out with a thick file in his arms. Ace gave Bella's husband indication to go right ahead to join his wife and he hurried inside the curtains, Ace stepped up to Voldemort.

"Bella's uterus has a lot of scarring, her body is malnourished and her bones needs calcium, her mind has been subjected to a lot of various mind spells and all this are what keeps her from getting pregnant. Most of it is easy to correct but the scarring is tricky, not impossible but will take some time. Mr. Snape, I will need a special form of potion to correct scarring. You might need to invent one, it needs to be targeting only the uterus's wall – maybe it would be better to invent a de-aging potion there targets the uterus?"

"I will look into it." Ace nodded, handing the file to Voldemort before walking over to Rebastan - again the curtains came.

"Hallo Mr. Lestrange. I will do a mind and a body scans and after that I would like for you to tell me a bit about you miscarriage, how far along you were and such. Will that be alright with you?" Rebastan nodded slowly. "Have you ever talked about it; your fears, your feelings and such?" At this the man shook his head with a painful look in his eyes. "Alright, first thing first. You will feel a slight prod in your mind but please relax and don't fight me." Rebastan laid back and took some calming breathes, feeling at ease in the young man's presence and his way of behaving showed he had done this before and knew what he was doing. Ace did the same scans as with Bella and the file grew at an alarming rate, done with the magical scans it was larger than Bella's and he still had to do the none magical estimate of his patient. "Before we continue I would like for you to tell me some facts. How far along were you?"

"Almost three months, we had only just found out the day before but had yet to find a time to tell our Lord before it were too late." Ace wrote down in the file with one hand while the other gently took Rebastan's hand and held on.

"How long after your punishment before you miscarried?"

"The punishment happened around dinner time, five minutes of on-off Crusio and I had pains right up till it happened nearly twelve hours later. I tried with taking a mild calming and relaxing in bed … I even tried a bath and it was in the bath that it happened." Again Ace wrote down and when Rebastan held tighter on his hand he rubbed his thumb back and forward.

"Did it take more than one hour?" Rebastan shook his head. "What did you do afterwards?"

"Drained the water and saw my child, I wrapped it in a towel before I took a proper bath with healing potions in the water and a blood replacing potion. I then dressed and called for my house elf and made it transport me to my family grave at where I buried it in a small coffin I had conjured, it's placed between my mother and father." By now Rebastan was in tears, Ace hurried to write what he needed before sitting himself on the bed and pulled the crying man into his gentle arms. Rebastan clung to Ace as if he was dying, Ace began humming the start of a song Petunia loved to hear him sing; said it relaxed her.

(Vampire Knight Season 1, Ending – Still Doll)

Hi, Miss Alice

Anata garasu no

Me de donna yume wo

Mirareru no?

Mirareru no?

Mata atashi

Kokoro ga sakete

Nagarederu

Tsukurotta

Sukima ni sasaru

Kioku-tachi

Hi, Miss Alice

Anata kajitsu no

Kuchi de dare ni ai wo

Nageteru no?

Nageteru no?

Mou atashi

Kotoba o tsumaku

Shita no netsu

Same kitte

Mederu outau mo

Utaenai

Still, you do not answer…

Rebastan was totally calm by the end of the song; he felt the pain lessen slightly – both from talking about it but also from the compassion by Ace and not pity as he had feared.

"Where have you learned to sing Japanese? That sounded perfect and beautiful …" Ace smiled while laying him back into the bed. "Is that the only song you can and what is it about?"

"It's hard to explain, we can watch the series one day. It's the ending song of one of my favorite Manga movie named Vampire Knight. I can a few more in Japanese… about 5 more." Ace moved to the end of the bed with an unsure look in his eyes. "Mr. Lestrange, I need to have a look down here. If there is scarring I need to know." Rebastan blushed deep red but gave a nod so Ace conjured leg supporters before spelled a dressing grown onto the nervous man. "Just relax and place your legs up, I will numb you do you won't feel a thing." Rebastan gave a relieved smile and did as told, Ace hurried to place a strong numbing on the man's rectum before putting on thin rubber gloves. "I will feel around a bit for scarring before I'm using a wand to get a picture. Take a deep breath and expel it slowly." Rebastan did and Ace felt around and the more he felt the more he came worried but tried not to show it. "Alright, then the wand." He conjured a wand looking thing with a cord leading to a machine. Putting it in, he moved it around while looking at the screen and then he switched the wand-like thing to use it on Rebastan's belly. "That was that." Ace spelled Rebastan clean and dressed before banishing his things. "I will know how to help you in a few days, until then I want you to take a few potions that Severus will give you, okey?" Rebastan nodded and Ace walked out.

"What potions do you need?" Severus asked as soon as he saw Ace.

"Just a few nutrition he need to take for now." Severus nodded. "It's really bad with him, there is much scarring and as far as I can see then he have no problem with getting pregnant but his body and magic remembers the miscarries and therefor expel the fetus before it can develop. I need to think about it." They nodded to him before he went to the next in line. "Mrs. Malfoy, let have a look at you."

"Cissy, please." Ace nodded and made the curtains. "I want you to know that I have no hard feelings over the fact that Harry is now Mate with my husband, we were friends and nothing more. We're getting a divorce and I'm taken back my birth name Black." Ace nodded to her with a smile, liking her at once. "I just need to find a donor now …" She gave a sly smile to which Ace smirked.

"Is that an offer?" Cissy laughed softly but shook her head. "Good, don't think Harry's mates would allow it. Now, a few scans and then I will have a look 'down there'."

"I've been through this before so go on." Ace nodded and went to work; it didn't take as long as with the two others as she already had had a child so he simply had to find out why her body would accept the fetus. "Your problem is easy; you simply need to take nutrition and hormones potions as well as one to make sure that your body accepts the fetus. Right now your body sees it as something like a disease and works against it, which sometimes happens after the first child. I will let Severus know about the potions." Cissy nodded gratefully and Ace walked out, told Severus and walked over to Alisa.

"Hey Mr. Ace." Ace smiled gently while making the curtains.

"It's just Ace, Mrs. Green." She nodded shortly. "Now, I understand you had an abortion there went wrong?"

"Yes, my father had a not fully educated healer do it so as to keep it secret. He ruined my uterus somehow, I haven't even have had my period since." Ace made some wand movement over her stomach and a file appeared that he read through. She got nervous when he got wide eyes before hurried to make new movements over her at where he groaned. "What?"

"That bastard! Even a healer not fully educated should know better!" Ace cursed while Alisa got more and more scared. "Mrs. Green, You can't bear a child. That healer removed the whole uterus …" Alisa got big eyes for a moment before started crying, Ace hurried to hug the crying woman. "Shush … There is another way, it's a muggle way. I can take your eggs and your husband's sperm and place them in another girl – that way it's still your biological child, it's simply another girl carrying it." That calmed the woman. "We just need to find a healthy girl willing to do it." Alisa nodded with a teary smile.

The rest of the wives were quick enough, they just needed to stop taking that potion and some nutrition instead and of course peace and Crusio-free time. Ace told all this to Harry's mates who agreed wholeheartedly.

break

Tommy and the rest had spent the rest of the night and early morning with recording a message from the rest of them to put into the Pensive, furthermore Tommy had included several memories of certain things Harry needed to know as well as scenes of each of them together with Harry from when he was sleeping in their room. They had all talked to Harry or sat by him for some time that Tommy felt Harry needed to see; to see their care and love for him – their host. When Tommy finally was done, he was sure there had to be hours of viewing for Harry. He wished he could be with Harry in person when he entered the Pensive but at least he was there in mind and soul, he had spent a lot of time with Ace to figure out how they was to merge them with Harry – was it even possible? If not then they simply had to let Harry be in the mental room but awake … could that work? Tommy had even thought that maybe Harry didn't wanted to merge; didn't wanted the memories himself but simply wanted to be able to talk with them all about it but not experience both the memories and the feelings connected to them? Tommy would have to talk with Harry about it later when he knew about them all. Tommy placed the Pensive on the coffee table and just then there was a knock on the door, Tommy walked over and opened the door and saw Alisa together with a girl behind her. "My Prince, is it possible to talk to Prince Garvin?" The Woman bowed deeply. "Take a seat, girls." They hurried in while Tommy called a house elf. "Tea for three, thanks." "Yes my Master!" Tommy walked over and sat across for them, they were studying him – aware that it wasn't their Prince Garvin. "Garvin will come in a moment; he's talking with Ace at the moment about how to help you all." "Well, that's why I'm here … this is my younger sister Aischa and she wants to help me. Do you think Ace could give her a check-up?" Tommy nodded and called Garvin and Ace into the Mental Room. "Let me give them a heads-up, one second." Alisa and Aischa nodded and waited while Tommy got a faraway look in his eyes, suddenly Tommy's posture changed and Alisa recognized Ace. "Alisa, I hear you've found a willing bearer?" She nodded together with her sister. "Well then, Aischa why don't you go and lay down on the diva over there?" Aischa nodded, stood and walked over while removing her robe leaving her in a loose skirt and t-shirt. "Good, have your sister told you what to expect?" Ace walked closer while putting on rubber gloves, conjuring leg supporters Aischa was quick to place her legs in them – showing she wasn't wearing panties which made Ace smile gently. "It won't hurt, right?" Ace shook his head. "Then go right ahead." She gave a smile of trust, Ace started with scanning her body with his wand and the file appeared. "Have you ever been pregnant, Aischa?" "No, I have been trying but nothing ever happened…" Ace gave a brilliant smile. "What is it, Doc?" That made him smile even more. "Well you see, Alisa have no womb but have the eggs. You on the other hand have a womb but no eggs … if your sister and brother-in-law agree, I can place several impregnated eggs up – making sure you have at least twins if not more. That way you can both have children but I must warn you; this method usually give multiple children, the normal amount of eggs we 'Doc's' place is five to ensure at least one stick but sometimes all five stays .. If you all agree to let you have some of the children then I would suggest that we place at least teen impregnated eggs into your womb but that could mean all of them stick, properly less but still." The sisters looked at each other with a smile. "We want teen eggs, we have both waited so long for kids and Aischa can always Blood Adopt those she gets and I've always wanted a lot of kids and I can't keep asking her to be pregnant more than once … right sis?" Aischa nodded eagerly. "Then it's settled. I will get Voldemort to transfer you to Garvin too, tomorrow I will extract Alisa's eggs and I need a sperm sample from your husband. I will get the things I need from a muggleborn friend, he can owl it to me. Aischa, you have a clean bill of health, you only need to take some potions that a house elf will give you from Severus as well as plenty rest once I've placed the eggs up – they need time to get stuck so I would suggest bed rest as much as possible." Both sisters glowed with happiness and smiled at him. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX Tommy, Petunia, Dudley, Severus, Lucius and Tom all sat in the couches – Dobby on a beanbag as he refused to sit at the couch like a man and Remus had opted to stay in his room – they were talking about how to calm Harry down when Tommy woke him up. "Maybe he won't freak so much, he did see Severus and Lucius in the bedroom – recurring him. Tom doesn't look like Voldemort right now and I and Dudley are here as well as Dobby who he all trusts." Dudley nodded to what his mother said. "I see what you mean Aunt but still, maybe we should get a calming draught? Just to be sure?" Tommy smiled when Severus pulled a bottle from his robe and handed it over as if it was an everyday thing. "Thanks, I think Aunt and maybe Severus should enter together with him …?" they all nodded. "Remember, Harry will be disorientated and such at first but he usually recover quickly, just let Aunt comfort him." Again nods from all. "Alright …" Tommy laid his head down in Petunia's lap and she at once began to run her fingers through his hair after having undone the braid. "Everyone but Aunt will stay quiet, Aunt maybe you should do the humming?" Petunia smiled as she started to hum the melody of Baby Mine from a Walt Disney movie, Tommy began to relax and draw himself into his room while slowly waking Harry and pushing him out. Harry started to trash slightly while mumbling but after a few seconds he relaxed to the feel of secureness, warmth, caring, love and the well-known melody his Aunt always did when he was upset. "Harry … come on Love, open your eyes. You're safe and nothing will hurt you … come on …" Harry's eyes fluttered a few times but seemed to be too heavy to open fully. "Come on, Love. You can do it. I'm right here …" Again they fluttered a few times but stayed open longer this time. "Aunt…? Where am I?" "You are safe, Love. Nothing will harm you here … come on, open your eyes love…" Whenever Petunia wasn't talking she was humming again in a low tone, projecting all her love and caring into her words and hum. "They feel like lead… why can I barely move my body…? What happened…..?" "We'll get to that, my love. Right now focus on me and try to open your eyes and move your fingers…" She hummed again while Harry struggled with opening his eyes, slowly they was open for longer periods of times but was unfocused to their surroundings. His fingers slowly twisted which grew to cleansing and uncleansing until finally he could move his arms, from there he worked on his legs and it went the same way. "Very good Love, you're doing great … now don't be frightened but you won't recognize the room we're in and here are some people you may not trust fully but trust in me … they won't harm you and you're safe; do you understand?" Harry nodded slowly with a small smile, his eyes was closed at the moment. "I trust you Aunt … I can feel it all around me … I feel safe and loved, more than I've ever had in my life … can I stay here..?" Petunia smiled gently while indicating for Dudley to answer. "Can I? Please?" "Sure you can, Cousin. We live here now; we're in our living room right now. You'll love it; we each have a room, the most beautiful marble bathroom, marble fireplace and we even have a balcony." Harry smiled contently. "There are even a stable and a large garden …" "Sounds lovely, Dud. Whose house is it?" Harry still had a content smile and his eyes closed as he cuddled closer to a still humming Petunia. "That would be mine, Harry." Lucius glanced worried at the others as his voice had made Harry frown. "This part of the Manor is now yours together with your Aunt and Cousin." Harry slowly opened one eye and looked towards the sound of the familiar voice that he couldn't place. "Malfoy?!" He didn't sound frightened or angry – simply surprised. "I must have hit my head … hard." Lucius smiled gently which made Harry open both eyes and really look at his surroundings. "Snape..?" that seemed to upset him slightly but Petunia merely hummed higher and hugged him closer. "You're safe Love …" "I know Aunt … I'm merely confused." "We have a Pensive there will explain everything, you just need to wake up fully before we enter it. I and Severus will go with you, is that alright with you love?" Harry nodded as he sat up and first then did he notice Tom, his eyes got wide with surprise. "So it's true ….." It came as a whisper just high enough for them to hear. "Tom Riddle …" At Tom's surprised look Harry smirked coyly. "Did you think I would not recognize you?" "I'm a little surprised that you did, though I should have expected it. How are you feeling?" Harry crooked his head to the side in thought. "I feel fine, would like an explanation soon though." Tom nodded and indicated with his hand to the Pensive between them on the table. "Severus will enter first, then Petunia." Harry raised an eyebrow at this and Tom hurried to pull up his mental barriers but too late. "Why are you worried?" Harry looked at all of them and got a suspicion look in his eyes. "Why are you all worried?" "Don't wreck your brain, Cousin. You'll get your answers soon enough, we just worry how you will take it." Harry glared at Dudley, who merely smiled. "We know you're prone to tantrums…" "I am not!" At the looks he got from Dudley, Petunia and Severus he crossed his arms with a glare. "Maybe once or twice….." "Per day." Harry glared at Severus, who merely raised his eyebrow in a changeling way. "Now, I believe you are awake enough. Do you want some food first?" Harry shook his head and pointed at the Pensive. "Get in, I want my answers now." Severus gave a nod and gave each of his two mates a gentle kiss before standing. Harry had looked at them with a funny look but choose to wait, maybe the answer to those kissed was with the rest in the Pensive? Petunia landed gently on her feet's in a comfy looking room; bed in the corner with blue beddings and white curtains, a double bookcase with see through images of a various of genres and there was a comfy plush chair by it, a desk was up against a wall the same kind of chair as the one by the bookcase, a coffee corner with couches in teak wood just like the rest of the furniture's and the fabric was a mix of the blue and white like the bed, in the last corner a chess board were with the same chair and on a free space of one of the walls a fire place was built into the wall with blue tiles around it and above it a sign was hanging; written on white silk with dark blue letter was the words: An rud nach maraíonn muid, neartaíonn sé muid. "Harry …" That made them all turn to the middle of the room where Tommy now stood, he resembled Harry a lot but a few things were different so that he seemed more like an older brother; his hair was short and spiky with dark blue tips, the face was the same yet older looking and his eyes was the green Harry's used tobe but without the glasses. "My name is Tommy and this is my room. As this a memory I can't answer your questions but I have tried to cover all those I could think of but later it will change from memory to be real. I would like for you and your companions to sit down over in the couch facing me as there will be a few things you need to see there happens by the bed. Please, write any questions down and I will answer them later." Surprisingly Harry did just that without arguments; he sat between Severus and Petunia who had her arms around him. "To start at the beginning, Harry, I have to go back to the day your parents died. I don't know the full nor the true story behind the attack but I do know this; a piece of Voldemort's soul separated from him when he cast the AK on you and that soul part attached itself onto you, it is the reason you talk Parslemouth though you can't recall doing it. I am that soul piece; it is I who talks to snakes. "Harry, you have something called MPD – Multi Personal Disorder. I'm sure you know what that is, I don't know if the soul transfer is the reason you developed it or if is a mixture of the life you've had. I was the first and only one for almost four years, then Adrian came as the result of you never being allowed to be a happy child – you had to take that part of yourself and hide away which created Adrian." Tommy took a breath as he moved to stand by the bed; Harry took this chance to turn to Petunia. "It's true Harry, Vernon never let you play or goof around and after a time with yelling at you when you did – you simply stopped. You became quiet, never smiled or laughed. You would from time to time but Vernon yelled every time and by the age of five you never did it again." Petunia had tears in her eyes while Harry seemed unresponsive. "I tried to shield you as much as I could and I got my fair share of smacking for it, sometimes when he was out of the house I would take you and Dudley to a playground nearby and only there would you let go and play. As soon as we was back home you was back to being quiet. Tommy have told me that he let Adrian out but pulled him back when we got home, that is also why you don't remember any of this, Tommy says Adrian kept those memories himself so that you wouldn't get confused or something like that. Have you never wondered about why sometimes you're in a place or situation and can't remember how you got there?" Harry nodded slowly. "I just thought I had blocked out the beatings … " "Harry, I'm sure Aunty +has told you about your first five years and about what I've told her surrounding Adrian. It was around the time when you turned six that Vernon stopped yelling and started to hit you instead, that created Rafael. He's the one who took over when ever Vernon started to hit you, that's why you only remember the first blow as Rafael keep those memories from you to spare you the mental pain and that is his sole purpose. It's a way of surviving and what have kept you sane – Rafael is not sane, he can't talk as you created him mute subconsciously so Vernon wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He hates everyone, even you but don't take that personal as it is his way of surviving." Harry turned to a crying Petunia who simply nodded in confirmation. "We three were the only ones up till your fourth year; Rayan came then during the graveyard encounter … maybe a little before. A presence grew in here from the time your name came out of the Goble, he is angry at everyone except you and the rest of us. He swears a lot and talk back, he's arrogant and unwilling to cooperate. He is the one who fights with Draco since he came and also whom who pisses Severus off." That seemed to surprise Severus a lot as he thought that had been Garvin, Harry was writing things down and had been ever since Tommy started talking. "I've never seen Rayan but I think Vernon saw a glimpse of him once or twice, when he was yelling you would look at him and swear the worst words ever but that only got you another beating." "Rayan is closer connected to you than the rest of us, meaning you have some ghost image and sense of memories from when he is out, that's why you know you fight with Draco and anyone else." Tommy took a deep breath and Harry sensed that he was preparing to tell something really bad. "Harry, the summer before your sixth year … Beau came, she was created one night when Vernon came to your room … he touched you and made you do things to him. Beau took over each night when you had fallen asleep and every night Vernon came, she is a sexual person and whenever you got aroused she would take over before you even knew you were. Aunty don't know this, Dudley thinks your MPD began after your fourth year but Aunty knows the truth and I think you should tell Dudley as he also only thinks I'm the only one. Maybe you should let him see this together with Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy – you can trust them and at the end of this you will know why." "Why did you never tell Dudley?" Petunia smiled gently at the young man she believed to be her second son. "He had enough in his life; he had to live with his father beating either you or me every day." Harry nodded in understanding but his eyes showed anger. "Harry, don't let anger and hate rule your life. It is in the past and we both survived." "The newest of us is Ace; he came when you felt the pressure of the UGL's and Hermione harassing you. He is the one who did the homework and reading from then on, that's why you do poorly in class but in tests you pass – Ace do the tests and I told him to only exceed in DADA. You properly think that the reason you can't remember doing the tests is because of stress. Ace is a walking librarian, there are very few books at Hogwarts he hasn't read and you created him with photographic memory. He speaks several languages, had a degree in medical, history, language, psychology, divisions, math and science. Aunt loves to hear him sing in Japanese." Harry turned shocked to his aunt who was smiling; she nodded to his unspoken question. "How come he sings? I never had the urge to do so…" "So that was all of us, now I would like you to meet them. You see, whenever one of us has taken over I have put you to sleep here on the bed. I made everyone some in here and talk to you while you were sleeping … I have not asked Rafael to do more than show himself for more than a second." The room shimmered for a few seconds before showing Harry on the bed, sleeping peacefully in the middle of the big bed, by the side a boy around five years was bouncing on his feet's while clapping his hands. "Harry! I can't wait for you to be awake! Then we're going to play games! Tommy says you will wake soon so I can talk to you, can I call you my big brother?!" Harry smiled at the happy child who crawled up into the bed to give the sleeping Harry a gentle hug and a big wet kiss on the forehead. "Please wake soon, big brother. I love you!" Harry, Petunia and Severus smiled though Severus wondered why Tommy hadn't told about Garvin. Next came a young man there looked like Harry had before starting school, he was glaring at Tommy who glared right back and that kept Rafael from doing more than giving the finger. Rayan came then, making all three of them gasps. He was covered in bruises and cuts of variously stages of healing; he whispered something into Harry's ear before kissing his cheek. Harry gasped together with thee two others when a girl version of Harry appeared by the bed, she sat with her side to them as she ran her fingers through the long hair of the sleeping Harry, she was smiling though you could see bruises all over her body. "Harry, don't be afraid of Severus, Tom and Lucius. They love you just as I do and therefor I won't take over anymore, you need to learn what it means to have love-making – what being aroused do to you. No one can hurt you here like Vernon did." She leaned down to give him a sisterly kiss and Petunia and Severus gasped when her hair fell over the shoulder facing away from them, her neck and upper arms as well as the rest of the pale skin they could see was covered in fingerprints of various degree of healing and she had bide marks everywhere. Harry was staring at her with a thoughtful expression on his face, thinking about how it would be to be aroused – a rather frightening thought. "Harry, sweetheart, if we do merge I will get Tommy and Ace to remove either me or my memories – you don't need them to soil your future life of love-making. What Vernon did was that of a sick man and had nothing to do with either sex or love-making and everything to do with pain and using the trust of promises o not hurt anymore. Please remember that, no matter what! Real love-making is supposed to be about love, being gentle and devoted. Remember my words sweetheart but forget me and my body … forget." Beau shimmered away after one more kiss – this time on the mouth and a young man looking a lot like Harry had right before he transformed shimmered into view in her place; this boy had glasses like a true bookworm, unruly hair framing his face and a white lab coat on, the coat had several drawings of runes on and was in all colors, his feet's was bare for shoes and socks and you could see muggle jeans and t-shirt under the coat. "Hey Harry, I'm Ace. I don't really know what to talk about, just know I'm trying everything to help you and I love you like my brother. Instead of talking I thought I would give you a song, it's one of Aunt's favorites." Ace made a small cough before he started humming an intro there slowly went into singing. "Saa yukuo mou furikaeranai Kono mama ate nado nakute ii Yume miru you na yume wa hoshikunai Nagareyuku hoshi ni kaketa negai we hitotsu Karoru koto no rai tsayosa o kudasai Doko made mo tsuzuite yuku kono michi o Arukitsuzuhete yuku skika nai Koufuku ni riyuu nanka iranai Kanashimi wa souzou kara hajimaru Mata sagaseba ii doko ka ni aru wa Karamiau kimochi no ito o hodoitara Omou yori Kokoro wa kodoku datta Mizu o motomeru sakara mitai ni hakanaku Aorarete ashita ni wa ikanai Nagareyuku hoshi n kaketa negai wa hitotsu Kareru koto no nai tsuyosa o kudasai Doko made mo tsuzuite yuku kono michi o Arukitsuzukete yuku shika nai." Ace ended the song softly and before standing he leaned down and gave a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Harry, please forgive us for holding this from you for so long." Ace shimmered away and Harry thought they were done but his two companions knew better. "Harry, there is one more that I left for last though for good reasons that I think you will understand later." Tommy took a deep breath. "At the end of your fifth year and a little before maybe, a presence grew again slowly and the moment Sirius fell through the veil – Garvin was born. Instead of telling you about him, I will just let you meet him and he'll fill you in." The whole room shimmered and somehow the three of them knew it was real now – though not how. Harry – and Petunia as though she had talked with Garvin, to see him as how he would look in his own body; that was way different – gasped in shock and a little fright from Harry. Where Harry was the very essence of innocence, Garvin was the essence of war and the opposite of innocence's clothes were combat all through – well used with rips in the fabric here and there – his hair was that of a Greek god; midnight black smooth hair braided tight with some bangs hanging free to frame his head and it reached his knees and the braid was pulled over his shoulder to rest on his chest, his eyes was the darkest green you could get without it turning black. Two slim 'ninja' swords was strapped to his back, dagger at his thigh, knife stars at his biceps and a bracelet at each arm with what looked like a lot of needles in it. On what bare skin you could see various sized scars and in various ages. "Hello Harry, it's good to finally be able to talk to you." Garvin came closer slowly and Petunia who recovered first hurried to pull him into a motherly hug. "Auuunty…! You're choking me … hay, watch the swords!" Petunia merely laughed and held him closer. "Toom! Help me…! Seriously, I can't breathe!" "Moron, we don't need to breathe in here." Tommy came over anyway and helped remove a happy aunt from his 'brother'. "Harry, are you alright there?" All turned to Harry, who was frozen in his spot. "Harry…?" He seemed to shake himself out of his trance but he still seemed off. "Uumm…so what is your purpose?" Garvin smirked at Harry's unease tone which made Tommy cuff him over the head, that made Harry stare open mouthed at them and Petunia snickered. "Huh! Did I say something wrong?" "He He … you are so naïve, Harry." Garvin moved closer to Harry who was now glaring, Garvin placed a finger on his mouth as Harry was about to shout out. "To answer your question, I'm the one who protects our body from any danger – however small. You have a small recall of these situations – sometimes. I'm connected to you like Rayan is but not as much. Harry … please forgive us all, we were only trying to protect you from any harm just like you created us to do." "I'm … I'm not … angry at you …" Harry hung his head as his heart and body filled with love from knowing someone always had his back, even if he didn't knew about it at the time. "I'm happy … you've been there for me and I didn't even know ... I've always wondered if there was something wrong with me; it's not normal to have that many black-outs and not for that many years … I'm glad to finally know why. I really am!" Harry gave them all a brave smile but they could see something lurking under it – sadness, panic, anger and hate. "Harry, what's wrong? What are your concerns?" Tommy asked as he laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry merely shook his head before taking a step back and by that making Tommy's hand fall. "Harry … now that you know about us I will never put you to sleep inside here ever again, when one of us takes over from now on you will be in my Room awake and any of us can keep you company … you will be awake and can hear and see what's going on outside." "Is that what you fear, Harry? That we will take over completely?" Harry glanced at Garvin before slowly nodding. "Harry, now that you know about us we can't just take over. You actually have to give us permission in some way, you have to trust us now that you know or you can shut us off. You'll see in time bit I ask you one thing …" Harry looked up at that with a quesstion expression. "You will know who of us who wants to come out and I ask you of this – just this for the time being – when you feel me you have to let me out at once, I only comes out when you subconciently feels threaten of any kind and that have always been my cue to take over and protect us. Can you trust me enough to do that?" Harry glanced at his aunt, who nodded with a loving smile to him. "Alright … as you have protected me and my friends this long, I trust you to continue to do so." Harry jumped with an exclamation when Garvin pulled him into a tight hug, mumbling nonsense into his hair like; our baby brother is all grown up! "Garvin…? I think you should let go of him…" Garvin forcefully shook his head and held Harry tighter, making Tommy sigh but when Garvin began crying in joy Tommy had a sweat drop on his face. "Garvin, let go of him. You still have one more thing to explain." That made Garvin nearly drop Harry from the spinning hug he was in the middle of giving, he managed to catch a laughing Harry before he landed on his butt. "Oh yeah!" Garvin placed the chuckling Harry on the bed. "Harry, take a look at this …" Garvin pulled up the sleeve of Harry's shirt to show him his new marks and tattoo's. "These vines and the three signs is your bonding mark, as is the three marks at your right temple, from Severus – he had to mark you party as Remus thought you was his mate. Those on your wrist are strength, stamina and speed and those at your temple is Man at the top, the left is Veela and then Severus's vampire. Lastly, this…. Are the signs of Hop, Love and Faith. Harry, this mark is connected to the wives and one man who be3fore had the mark of Voldemort. They were transferred to us for protection during their pregnancy as they have continued to miscarry, if one of them shows up here I will handle them but if they need a healer it will be Ace as he is the one helping them to become with child – do you understand and agree to this? Remember, you will be able to see and hear what happens." Harry stared at the hand Garvin was holding and without noticing his other hand pressing itself to his belly, the three others did notice and silently agreed to obliviate Beau of all memories of Vernon but leaving the positive memories of when he had been aroused – how ever few there might be. "Harry? Are you alright with this?" "Of course, everyone should have the chance of kids – but I will not let them be marked by either Voldemort or myself unless they agree to it under truth potion." "Tom has already said no more will be marked, something about an Era of…. Whatever." "Tom? You do know he will be pissed if you call him that…" Garvin shook his head with a laugh. "Not anymore, he's a changed man!" Garvin beamed proudly as if he himself was the reason that Voldemort changed back to Tom – the four others got a sweat drop before Tommy cuffed him over the head, hard. "AUUV!" "Grow up!" That made them go into another round of bickering about who was oldest and such, Harry was staring at them as if they were crazy and he was the only normal person here as Severus and Petunia was looking at them as if everything was perfectly normal! Just who was it there had MPD here, Harry or the rest?! "…if you would only stop messing around and grow up then I wouldn't have to hit you all the time!" "You just be happy I'm not hitting back!" Tommy raised his eyebrow unimpressed at Garvin, who looked like a kid playing that shouting game of; my dad is bigger than yours, my dad can beat your dad! "Garvin, control yourself at once or do I need to resort to a stinging hex?" Severus glared at them which made Tommy smile and Garvin huff annoyed as he crossed his arms. "Thank you. Now, you two still have things to tell Harry so I and Petunia would like to leave so that we can plan breakfast for when you are done – how long?" "The time works different when inside a mind like we are now, time actually stopped when you entered our mind while time works slower when inside a Pensive – that's why it only feels like an hour when actually it's been two." Tommy smiled while Garvin glared at his feet's. "If you close your eyes and relax, I will push you out …." They did and within a blink of the eyes; they were gone. Severus and Petunia opened their eyes and found themselves in the living room; Harry was there too but looked to be sleeping at the couch. Severus was soon hugged by both of his mates and he sensed they were uncomfortable; he glanced at Petunia who too sensed something was off with her son. "What's wrong, Dud?" Dudley glanced at Severus's mates for help, making Petunia turn to them with a raised eyebrow. "I have just had words from Hogwarts; it seems Albus is questioning Harry's friends except Granger and Weasley. That would mean these two work with Albus and his other friends might be in trouble…" "Oh no! Harry will be devastated if that's true!" Petunia held a hand to her lips as if keeping back her sobs. "When was this Tom?" "Half an hour ago. I have already contacted my spy to get the person to bring all Harry's close friends including Granger and Weasley. They should be here soon actually, Lucius could you make some rooms ready? I believe Miss Weasley and Miss LoveGood will share as will the twins and Mr. Longbottom. Maybe you should have Draco lay a permanent visit?" Lucius nodded, gave his two mates a kiss before he glanced at his sleeping one. "Lucius, please. The quicker you get it done the quicker you can return, hurry. Granger and Weasley goes into a cell, find the darkest and most cold one." Lucius nodded with a dark look before walking out, leaving the rest to wait but just as the door closed; magic began to pulse around Harry in an angry rhythm. Dudley was quick to pull his mother with him off the couch. "What is happening?" Petunia made to step closer again, worried. "Don't! We don't know what will happen, that is his magic going wild because he is very angry. He'll properly wake up soon…" Barely had Tom said it before Harry began screaming in rage, after five seconds his magic exploded and hit them all with different color mixed together; throwing them backwards and laying there on the floor they felt something change as the wild magic kept hitting them softly. Finally, five minutes after the magic and Harry's scream allowed down before it stopped completely, Petunia ran over but before she could take the limp body into her arms he sat up and glared at them. "Don't you dare touch me." Petunia studied the body of her adopted son, a death glare meet her eyes. "What the fuck are you staring at?!" "You, Rayan." He growled at her when out of nowhere a hand smacked Rayan over the head and hard. "Dudley!" "Don't you dare growl like that at her, you punk! It's not her fault you are like you are so don't take it out on her!" Dudley glared at the shocked Rayan, who was about to faint with shock but before he could to either that or shout back – Garvin took over. "Sorry about that, Harry was a little angry and it took some time to get Rayan to get out." "How's Harry?" Garvin turned to Dudley. "Why did he get angry?" Garvin glanced at Tom, who seemed to understand. "Because he heard what I said about Albus and his friends, right?" Garvin nodded sadly. "Will Harry come out soon or…?" "Tommy is telling him about a few things but they should be done soon … Harry will properly want to see his friends at once so…" Tom nodded in understanding; Tommy was distracting Harry for the moment. *POP* "Master Tom, Master Lucius is having trouble with Master Harry's friends in the foyer." "Thank you, we'll be there in a moment." The elf popped out just as Harry returned, he seemed to shake himself before running for the door. "Harry! Wait!" But he didn't, he ran out and followed Tommy's directions and was soon at the stairs. What he saw made him freeze in shock and amusement, Tommy and Garvin was laughing and it didn't take long for Harry to join them. The feared Malfoy Senior and his son were pressed into a corner with a bunch of wands pointing at them, the owners shouting at them and therefor didn't noticed Harry but Lucius did, mouthing ; help! "….I swear, if anything have happened to our baby brother you're dead Malfoy!" Both Malfoys seemed to believe the notorious Twins s Lucius slowly lifted his hand and pointed up at the laughing teen there was coming down the stairs. "Harry! There you are, you alright?" Harry nodded as he tried to control his laugher and when he was within reach, Lucius pulled him in front of him as a shield. "You have quite the scary friends; you won't believe what they threatened with!" That made Harry, Tommy and Garvin double over in giggles which was how Tom and Severus found them with Petunia and Dudley in their heels. "Toom! He's laughing at me!" Tom rolled his eyes while Severus raised his eyebrow. "Could it have something to do with you using him as a shield against a bunch of underage students?" "Heey! Those two threatened with turning my hair black forever!" Lucius pointed at the Twins, who was staring with their jaws on the floor as where the rest of Harry's friends. Hearing the threat, Harry lost it and ended up on the floor in cramps. "Yes I can see how that would make you scared." Tom stepped closer but hearing a low squeak, he stopped and looked at the red haired girl. "Yes my dear?" "You should…you're dead….ho-how…" Her friends turned to her and Harry stopped giggling as he looked up. "How are you alive?! Harry killed you years ago!" "Ginny, who is he? How do you know him?" Ginny gave the coldest glare to Tom, who merely stood there. "That is Tom Riddle!" That made them all turn and really look at him, just when Harry was about to stop them from doing something stupid – Luna walked over with her present dreamy smile. "A pleasure, Mr. Riddle." She held out her hand and Tom bend at the waist as he kissed her hand softly. "Hello Professor, I see you've marked your mates – I'm so happy for you." That made everyone froze up. "Did I say something wrong…?" "How do you know about that, Miss LoveGood?" Luna smiled to Severus before walking over to Harry, she took his arm and pulled back the sleeve to show the tattoo like marks, she then did the same to Lucius and lastly Tom. "Let's just say I have my moments of insight to that around me …" Just then she finally noticed Petunia and Dudley. "…Uhh you must be Dudley!" "Looney…?" She turned her head at the singing voice of Harry wanting her attention. "Are you telling me you knew about all this?" Luna merely nodded at where Harry growled lowly before mumbling as he stood. "Well… isn't that just great… the one person who could have prepared me just a little, choose to keep her vision a secret!" Harry walked over to Luna, who turned around to face him. "Was there any reason as to why you didn't tell me?!" "The Great Mother asked me to do it, you know I have to obey her… this is something there will happen as it was meant to without my interfering. Don't be mad, be happy." "The Great Mother? As in the Wood elves' goddess?" Luna turned to Lucius and nodded. "You are an Elf?" "Yes… actually, I'm High Priestess to the Queen. My gift came very early…" Luna laughed at their shocked faces, only Petunia and Dudley seemed slightly less shocked as they only understood 'Priestess' and 'Queen'. "Yo-you sh-should se-see yo-you!" She continued to giggle into her hand. "Why did you never tell us, Looney?" Luna turned to Harry, who sounded hurt. She walked over to him and with a small smile; gently she began to stroke his wings. "I couldn't before you received your true nature, now that you have I no longer have to hide …" With that she dropped every concealment charms and everyone took a step back at her beauty. Five feet and two inches, her hair nearly reached her knees in wavy blond silk. Pointed ears there had the most elegant curve to them, her clouded blue eyes were now such a pale blue they seemed almost white and they held such wisdom and power. Her face hadn't changed much merely becoming more angel-like in its perfection, the school robes looked wrong on her as she stood there observing them calmly as they came over the shock. "Now, I think we should all sit down as I know Harry has a lot to tell us." They all nodded to her and Tom led them to the living room a few doors down, Harry noticed how his friend's eyes seemed glued to his cousin who seemed to blush more with each step. "Harry, have you found a way to unblock the flow of magic in Petunia and Dudley?" She sat down only to get three shocked stares. "What..? Did you really think Lily and Harry were the only ones with Magic? You, Petunia, have the same blood in your veins as your sister so why would only she have magic? You, Dudley, have a very special job once your magic finds you again." "Have you seen this, Miss LoveGood?" Luna nodded to Tom while everyone unfroze and found a seat. "I sensed something wrong when we rescued Harry but I wasn't sure, do you know how to unblock it? I must admit I've come up empty. "It's quite simply; we merely need to remove the block. It takes a few seconds but I would wait till you are lying down as the magic may overwhelm you. I can do it later but first I think Harry should tell us something. I would love to meet Ace … I'm sure we could talk all night." She smiled lovingly at the thought which made Harry glare slightly. "Oh stop that Harry, I still love you but as he is the bookworm I can't very well talk with you about magically theories, now can I?" Lune smiled gently and it seemed to help with Harry's mood. "I guess you have a point … how about I get Tommy and the rest to come out and tell about themselves?" Luna, Petunia and Severus nodded in agreement as it would be easier. "One moment…" Harry went inside to Tommy's room while the rest of Harry's friends seemed confused. "What is going on here? Who is Tommy?" Neville received no answer for a moment as Harry seemed far gone but everyone noticed when his posture changed and they gasped when he looked at them – this was not Harry! "Hello, my name is Tommy and I've been with Harry his whole life so I know you though you've only met me a few times without knowing it. To answer your questions of 'what is going on?' I need to tell you something you've properly never heard of in the magical world; Harry has a condition called MPD, Multiple Personal Disorder which is self-explaining. There is seven of us in all and you may have uncounted one of us from time to time without knowing, for example; I'm the one talking snake so that's why Harry don't remember doing it, when one of us took over in the past we kept the memory to spare Harry as was our purpose for being here. Harry has been through a lot and when it threatened his sanity we either took over or he created a new personality to cope, we're researching for ways to merge tighter again but our bookworm has come up empty." "Harry, we still love you so don't fear we will hate you…" Luna smiled at Tommy, who nodded in thanks as that was precisely what Harry thought right now. "This is so…" "Cool! Do you have a…" "Prankster hidden in there…." "Somewhere, we could do so much…" "Good! There would be no…." "Stopping us!" "No! Absolutely not!" Everyone turned surprised to Severus who was looking like he had just heard Armageddon come tomorrow. "You two are forbidden to do any pranks! Harry, don't you dare let Garvin talk with them. I refuse to live with the need to be paranoid in my own home, I live with it at school but not here – everyone except Draco and me are forbidden to enter my lab and that means you too Tom." Tom gave his mate a glare of 'what have I done this time?!' but Severus merely lifted his eyebrow. "Don't give me that look; there are still stains at the walls from your last experiment." "Well how was I to know a simple nettle leaf would make the thing explode like that?!" "What did he do this time, Sev?" Everyone turned to Harry's chair at the unknown voice – for some at least. "What?" Garvin smirked at them as he leaned back in a lazy way. "Garvin! I haven't done anything!" "Oh really? You do know I saw the slime everywhere in the lab from when you thought it to be a good idea to barge in?" Tom gave a death glare but Garvin only smirked before he turned to the twins, who were staring fascinated at him and Severus. "Hey, where is Remus?" Luna looked around as if expecting to see him. "I have something t can finally tell him and then he's not even here!" "He's in his room; he's been hiding since we got here as he thought Ha….AUUV!" One of Garvin's hands had moved up to cuff himself over his head. "Stop that you two! I was just telling that he thouh….Stop it!" "That Remus thought Harry was his mate?" Garvin turned to Ginny, who was smiling sadly. "We know about that, Harry was the only one who didn't notice the longing looks, lingering touches or that special smile only for Harry." "Harry is shouting something about knowing but thought it would go away if he ignored it…. Right now he's pouting – oh no you don't!" Garvin barely caught his right arms as it was about to cuff him again. "I think I've figured you out Tommy boy; you can only control the right arm, can't you?" "This is quite weird… not that I don't still love you Harry as I do buut…. You have to see it's weird." Harry's right thumb went up towards Neville though the rest of the body was slack as if he was sleeping. "Harry…?" yet again his posture changed and the personality smiled apologizing at them. "Sorry about that, we were just talking." "So, what is your name?" Neville gave a friendly smile at where the personality straightened. "My name is Ace, I'm the bookworm. Tommy calls me a walking library because I've memorized almost every book in Hogwarts as well as the library close to Harry's summer home. I usually come out at night to read and work on my degrees in various fields, I've never got to enjoy a discussion with someone understanding or who could follow my line of thoughts." "You will now, Ace. I've waited for someone to discuss magic theories with for a long time … but first I need to talk to Remus – it's really important." "Luna, I can have a house elf escort you to his room but I think you should put on your charm again –ø at least for starters. Is there anything I can get you that will help you in any way?" "Yes actually, get Fenrir here. I'll need him later; Albus have blocked both his memories and senses." "Is that even possible with a werewolf?" Luna turned to Ace with smile. "Aren't their sense of smell and hearing so strong it's supposed to be unable to mess with?" "Albus found a way, just as he found a way to affect several people's memories at once." Ace seemed intrieqed at the prospect of learning something completely new which didn't happen that often. "I better go, the full moon is in one week and this should be dealt with before that – long before and I don't know how much Remus will resist." Tom hurried to call a house elf and informed it of its job. "I don't know when we'll see each other again for the next week or two but I'll send a house elf with updates and I need Fenrir later." His friends nodded in understanding, Luna smiled before standing and followed the house elf out the door. While the rest got Harry's story and met the rest of the personalities, Luna was escorted to Remus's room; thinking about what she was about to tell the fragile yet strong person of Remus Lupin. Reaching the door Luna thanked the elf before taking a deep breath as she knocked the door and it didn't take long before the door opened – showing a surprised Remus.


End file.
